Sabor a Chocolate
by minami016
Summary: U.A. Hinata y Naruto se odian mutuamente...Hinata escucha un programa de radio y naruto se burla de ella...¿que saldra de todo eso? sera que Naruto oculta algo debajo de ese odio...?
1. El Comienzo

**Hola!!!! no puedo creer que este haciendo esto...esta es la primera historia que subo a esta pag. es un naru-hina (siiii la pareja mas tierna!!!). Pero tengo que aclarar que esta historia no es mia!!! es de CATTIVA pueden buscar su profile en esta pag. Es un UA y los personajes son OCC especialmente hinata y naruto...pero es que era una historia taaaan linda y enserio queria que fuera un naru-hina...asi que el OCC fue necesario.**

**lean!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una pelea más, me dijo que era una ridícula enamoradiza…. Si!! Para hacerle la historia corta, las chicas y yo estábamos sentadas como nunca en el mostrador frente a Sasuke, contándole del programa de radios más famoso de Tokio, "Solo palabras". Entre una y otra cosa, no veo que viene el guapo de Naruto… que? Guapo?, no me hagan caso, en fin el idiota de Naruto, y se sienta no muy lejos de donde estábamos charlando, y llego mi turno de agregar mi comentario, del cual trajo dulces consecuencias. Con mis ojos iluminados, comento que la voz de aquel hombre me enamora, pero a la hora de terminar escucho a alguien reírse a carcajadas…

"JaJa Ja Ja Ja…. Que cosas contigo cabeza de chorlito, enamorarte de la voz de alguien, que ridícula enamoradiza eres" Grito a los cuatro vientos llevando mi rabia a los cielos.

Me levanto tomo mi bolso y mi malteada en mi mano y grito

"AH SI?? Tendrías que estar envidioso, ya que tu no enamorarías a nadie aunque estés guapo" 'Mierda que dije?? Le acabo de decir que estaba guapo, si la verdad solo a mi pasa'

"A si que piensas que soy guapo, cabeza de chorlito?" Pregunto sorprendido con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 'De que se ríe?'

'Como salgo de esta…!!' – "Ni en tus mejores sueños Baka" Grite, ni yo me lo creía, pero para apoyar mi respuesta vacío lo que queda de mi malteada sobre su cabeza.

-

Escucho a mí alrededor expresiones de asombro, Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio con bellos ojos de color azul, con un cuerpo perfectamente distribuido y Hinata Hyuga, estaban teniendo una de sus peleas diarias, pero con la diferencia que el rostro de aquel hombre estaba cubierto de malteada de chocolate. De repente hubo un silencio, tal vez los presentes estaban en estado de pánico esperando la reacción del pelirubio.

Yo solo quede ahí parada, la verdad no me arrepentí de tirar la malteada sobre su cabeza, ya que se ve ahora más delicioso, ahora si me lo comería. 'Que? Hinata de que hablas? Que te comerías al dolor de cabeza, baka, de Naruto jajaja la verdad ya te afecta tanto azúcar no?' Me quería golpear por mis pensamientos.

Y volviendo a poner el tiempo correr que se detuvo cuando el toco su mejilla tomando lo que quedaba de aquella bebida depositándola en sus labios.

'Que esta haciendo este imbecil?' Me pregunte, y solo se escucharon los dos pasos, solo los pasos que nos distanciaban y sus ojos de depositaron en mi. Si las miradas mataran, creo que en ese momento me hubiera muerto, observo que sus manos se van elevando, cierro mis ojos fuertemente esperando un golpe, pero nunca llego.

- - +

En cambio siento que un sabor a chocolate se introduce en mí, y la suavidad de otros labios rozando los míos con ternura. Abro mis ojos y veo a Naruto despegándose de mis labios para decir.

"Para lo saborees en el camino"…

Me había congelado, ya era tarde si quería negar o no creer que me había enamorado de aquel dolor de cabeza… pero que podía esperar después de cada pelea, una día sin nuestros confrontaciones no llenaban mi corazón, y después de este beso… firme mi contrato de por vida, contrato en el que detalla el amarte día a día, sin excepciones. Pero no podía darme al descubierto tomando fuerzas agarro mi zapato y se lo tiro golpeándole el hombro.

"IMBECIL!! Que demonios!! Por que hiciste eso? Por que diablos me besaste? Ahora tendré que cepillar mis labios hasta que borre cualquier indicio de que tu estuviste allí" Grite las palabras que llegaron a mi mente sin pensar, pero todo fuera por ser descubierta. Y vi que la luz de sus ojos se opacó, pero mi reacción le dibujo una sonrisa, como si supiera…y respondió

"Y por que crees que lo hice, para hacerte pasar el rato mas desagradable, acaso pensaste que te bese por que deseaba sentir tus labios… jajajaja no me hagas reír, recuerda que esta es una guerra y se vale todo para ganarla" Y diciendo esas hiriente palabras, hirió no solo mi alma sino mi corazón, si realmente supiera que esas las palabras exactas que esperaba que me digieras… y antes de que mis lagrimas desbordaran de mis ojos salir corriendo, dejando atrás mi zapato, y llevando conmigo el recuerdo a mi primer beso, sabor a chocolate.

- - +

Corrí tratando de esconder mi amor, y trate de olvidar las palabras más crueles que salieron de sus labios, labios que depositaron en mí el beso que mas soñé, junto el suave sabor a chocolate. Trato de calmar el dolor, pero solo lo logro a costa de enojarme…

Entro a casa como un demonio enloquecido, subo las escaleras a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto con fuerza. Me tiro a la cama para llorar y solo debilito mis gritos de rabia tras la almohada, ya más calmada voy por un baño…

Después de un baño tibio, me acurruco en mi pijamas de invierno para luego cepillar mi cabello. Antes de tomar el cepillo, a las 10:30 PM en punto enciendo mi radio, y sin esperar comienza el programa de radio mas escuchado en la ciudad de Konoha, por mujeres ya sean solteras o casadas, desde adolescentes hasta ancianas. Por la razón que muchas se envuelven en este programa es para poder expresar las palabras a las personas que aman y no tienen el valor de hacerlo de frente, pero tal vez la razón mas importante, al menos para mi, es el de volver a escuchar la voz del misterioso locutor del programa.

No se si el frió de las noches, o el limpio del viento de invierno, o solo sea que no es nada mas que su voz… que causa que mi corazón se envuelva en sus palabras y lleve a mi mente a imaginar con el color de sus ojos, o a saborear la dulzura de sus labios, o estremecerme al calor de sus manos sobre mi piel. En cada palabra que salen de sus labios, trato de ver algún rostro, pero solo me encuentro con la ausencia de este, para que luego venga a mi mente el rostro de Naruto.

Y aunque tratara de pensar en alguna otra cosa… el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos… me llevaban a la locura…

- - +

SHHH silencio que ahí va a comenzar…

"_Bajo la oscuridad de esta noche, donde el frió marchita los pétalos del las rosas, voy a compartir contigo el calor de las palabras los sentimientos que miles como tu sienten en silencio…"_ y al final de sus palabras la melodía de alguna canción romántica empezó a sonar.

No puedo disimular los suspiros que se escapan de este corazón… y otra vez vuelvo a saborear el chocolate en mis labios…

"_Y así termina de sonar el tema "Muñeca de Trapo" por La oreja de Van Gogh a petición de SunaPrinccess"- pauso-_

"_Esta noche, tengo en mis manos algunas cartas escrita con corazón a mano, de nuestras oyentes…que mas adelante compartiré con contigo, si contigo, que estas seguramente pasando por alguna pena amorosa, o viviendo el amor en plenitud, y tal vez están como yo, escondiendo el amor hacia aquella persona especial"_

En ese momento me quise morir, no! No podía ser, aquel hombre que se escondía tras un micrófono estaba enamorado, mi alma choco contra el piso y lo único que opte por hacer es marcar el número de la estación para preguntar si lo que había escuchado no era cierto. Mis dedos se movían por voluntad propia, marcando aquel numero que ya lo sabia de memoria, pero la línea estaba ocupado. Trate, mínimo treinta veces y nada… su voz se volvió a escuchar…

"_En este momento, las líneas telefónicas se abrirán respondiendo sus preguntas o complaciendo sus peticiones" _Se escucha bien bajito el teléfono sonar…

"_Buenas noches, con quien tengo el placer?" _Pregunto con su sensual voz,

"El placer es todo mío, habla CherryBlossom" Respondió. Me sorprendí a escuchar la voz de Sakura al aire y subí más el volumen para escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

_"Y dime CherryBlossom, cual es tu petición o pregunta_"

"Es verdad lo que dijiste?" Pregunto desesperada, esta Sakura se pasa…

"_Bueno, primero me gustaría que me digieras exactamente cual de las tantas cosas que dije estas preguntando y te responderé con la mejor sinceridad" _POR DIOS!! Que tiene este hombre, no puede responder de manera tan sexy a una pregunta tan simple.

"Estemm… bueno la parte donde dices que estas enamorado" Expreso quedando ya sin aire…

- - +

"_CherryBlossom…"_ Dijo y pauso, se escuchaba como dejaba entrar oxigeno por sus pulmones, para luego dejarlo escapar en un suspiro y continúo.

"_Solo puedo responderte que el amor es un sentimiento tan bello que seria una lastima vivir esta vida sin haberlo experimentado, el amor tiene los ojos como la luna, y oscuros cabellos como los como la noche profunda, y sus labios sabor a chocolate."_

- + +

Cuando termino de pronuncias sus palabras creo que todas las que estaban sintonizando la estación en ese momento desmayaron por tan románticas palabras, borrando el dolor de saber que su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien. Y ahí estaba mi respuesta, si era cierto ya su corazón no le pertenecía ni a el mismo, por que solo una persona enamorada podía expresar tan bonitas palabras. De las cuales concuerdo...

_Los labios del amor saben a chocolate._

- - - -+

**y ese fue el primer capi.... el fic tiene 8 capis...por fa no sean malos conmigo....acepto de todo...desde cartas de amenaza hasta flores....pero porrrrfa dejen reviews!!!!**


	2. El Concurso

Cuando termino de pronuncias sus palabras creo que todas las que estaban sintonizando la estación en ese momento desmayaron por tan románticas palabras, borrando el dolor de saber que su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien. Y ahí estaba mi respuesta, si era cierto ya su corazón no le pertenecía ni a el mismo, por que solo una persona enamorada podía expresar tan bonitas palabras. De las cuales con cuerdo...

_Los labios del amor saben a chocolate._

--

--

"_Espero que mi respuesta haya aclarado tus dudas, CherryBlossom, gracias por tu apoyo y sigue en sintonía"_ Y ahí cerro el tema de discusión con otra canción.

No podía creer que alguien más compartía la idea del chocolate…

"Maldita sea Naruto, dime como te saco de mi corazón" Recrimine en voz alta mientras me incorporaba en mi cama… Aquel hombre detrás del micrófono empezó a recitar poemas de amor enviados por las admiradoras del programa, que día en día iba en aumento, y sin darme cuenta mientras tocaba mis labios recordando el beso que Naruto dejo en mis labios junto a la melodía de las palabras del locutor, cerré mis ojos cayendo a un sueño profundo.

+-+-+

-+-+-

--+--+-+

+-+-+

-+

La mañana llego, podía ver a medio ojo cerrado, la fuerte luz del día, que estaba mas intensa por el reflejo de la nieve, me senté al borde de la cama asustada y tomo el reloj entre mis manos, 8:30 marcaba, y el desgraciado no había sonado. Me levante como rayo de la cama y me empecé a vestir, me lavo la cara a las mil, bajo la escalera y solo escucho el silencio.

"Será que todos se marcharon?" Pregunte en voz baja al no ver rastro de mis padres o hermana. Ya sin prestar atención me acerco a la puerta para ponerme los zapatos y salir, pero no solo estaban los míos ahí, si no también los de Hanabi, mama y papa, me acorde que estábamos en vacaciones de invierno, y que papa pidió sus vacaciones para pasarla juntos. Me alegre que nadie estuviera despierto aun, por que si no seria la burla al menos por el resto de la semana, de puntitas de pie subí las escaleras y volví a entrar al cuarto.

Trate de volver a dormir pero ya mis ojos no se cerraban, como podía ser que tuviera tantas cosas en mi cabeza tan temprano en el día. Vivía una y otra vez el día de ayer, volvía sentir sus labios, y sin querer sentía el sabor a chocolate en mi boca… quería sacar un poco de amor de mi pecho, pero como? Quería gritar mi corazón fuerte y alto el amor, que guardaba, pero como?

Tomo mi diario y dejo en el los recuerdos del momento mas bello de mi vida, a pesar que luego fue entristecido por crueles palabras, y la radio aun encendida acompañaba mis palabras.

De repente una melodía se vino a mi mente, busco bajo mi cama un estuche, lo abro y saco mi guitarra acústica color blanco, regalo de mi madre para mi cumpleaños hace unos años atrás, hobby que mantenía en secreto. Hace tiempo no la toca, y lentamente paso mi mano por ella, como pidiendo perdón por haberla abandono. Ya conforme, dejo que mis dejos seguían el ritmo de mi corazón. El sonido de las cuerdas expone a gritos lo que mi corazón calla. Cada tonada nueva que seguía la anterior, las imprimía en un pedazo de papel, y al terminar, había compuesto la melodía de una canción ausente de palabras.

-

"Hinataa!! Baja a desayunar"… y con el grito de mi madre, guardo mi guitarra, me visto y bajo.

"Buenos días a todos" Exclame con cierta alegría…

"Buenos días mi vida, se ve que amaneciste de buen humor" Dijo mi mama

"Escuche que volviste a tocar tu guitarra… debe ser algo importante" Comento mi papa mientras tomaba la taza de café, y no, no se equivocaba, claro que era importante, ya que aquella melodía eran las notas a mi primera canción de amor.

"jeje si me levante de buen humor" Conteste mientras me rascaba la cabeza media apenada.

"No será por el beso que te dio tu novio ayer por la tarde, cabeza de chorlito" Tras aquellas palabras de Hanabi, mi padre escupió el café que tenia en su boca para echar sus gritos

"BESO!! NOVIO!! DE QUE SE TRATA ESTO HANABI!! HINATA QUE ES LO QUE DICE TU HERMANA" Grito tan fuerte que un poco más y se quedaba sin garganta. Hanabi se dio cuenta que metió la pata, además… 'como se entero?' Añadiendo la mirada de asesina que le di, y aclaro, bueno mintió….

"Tranquilízate papa, lo que quise decir, es que su amiga se puso de novia y bueno el chico este la beso, y tal vez mi hermana buena para nada estaba feliz por ello, es mas tan feliz que me va a comprar una nueva muñeca" Si mas chantajista mi hermana no podía ser, pero bueno todo sea para cerrarle el pico de loro que tiene.

Mi padre se había quedado conforme con la respuesta de Hanabi y siguió el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Hanabi agrego…

"Cuando terminemos de desayunar, vamos al centro comercial a comprar la muñeca, pero... estem… -pauso y agrego medio apenada- la melodía que estabas tocando temprano estaba muy bonita" y su comentario dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios y solo le guiñe el ojo.

+-+-

-+-+

Como a las tres de la tarde regresamos del centro comercial, y Hanabi se interno en su cuarto por el resto de la tarde. Por mi parte, estuve un rato con mis padres en la sala, pero después fui a mi cuarto, busque el papel donde tenía las notas de mi canción y marche al local de Sasuke.

"Hola Sasuke-kun como estas?" Dije al entrar…

"Muy bien Hinata-chan, y tu como estas?" Sentí en su voz un tono de preocupación

"Si Sasuke-kun, estoy bien gracias, pero dime pasa algo?"

"Si, la verdad quería saber, si estabas bien por lo de anoche?" Pregunto mientas se acercaba a mi y conteste

"AHH si, si estoy bien, se que lo hizo para molestarme, pero estoy bien no te preocupes, me traerías una maleteada de chocolate por favor" La verdad no estaba mal, es mas a pesar de aquellas palabras, el recuerdo de la suavidad que rozo mis labios borraba todo mal recuerdo y quien dice… que tal vez de vuelta la moneda. Vi su rostro sorprendido y respondió

"En un minuto Hinata-chan" Y marcho a preparar mi pedido…

Saco aquel pedazo de papel y cierro mis ojos mientras recuerdo la melodía, y las palabras empezaron a surgir… abro mis ojos y mi malteada ya estaba en posición para atacar, bebo un poco y su sabor se apodero de mis sentidos. Recordando el momento de aquel beso y como había detenido el tiempo, y mas palabras nacían…

Seguí tarareando la melodía, y me pregunte que reacción tendría al ver a Naruto o viceversa… yo sabia que estaría como si nada hubiera pasado, y aquel beso solo fue una nueva arma permitida para la guerra diaria entre el y yo… y seguí con mi canción…

Ya lograda mi meta, guarde aquel pedazo de papel en mi bolsillo y fui a sentarme al mostrador para conversar con Sasuke…

"Te vi muy concentrada y feliz… dime que escribías?" Pregunto mientras me daba otra malteada.

"Acércate" Le dije mientras mis manos les indicaban que pusiera su oreja cerquita para compartir un secreto…

"Estaba escribiendo una canción para una melodía con compuse" Me pude imaginar la cara de Sasuke sin poder ocultar el shock de mi repuestas y sonreí entre si. Y si, lo vi y no salía de la conmoción, tomo aire y me dijo en voz bajita

"Tu? Hinata? Componiendo música, y la letra, como? Por que? Cuando?"

Reí tras sus preguntas y conteste

"Bueno mira tengo una guitarra, es mi hobby, y no le comente a nadie por miedo a las burlas, especialmente de ya sabes quien, y bueno me gustaría mantenerlo así, así que Sasuke-kun ve a cocerte la boca, nada a nadie, ni a las chicas, por que luego me van a bombardear con preguntas" Termine de decir para desechar la sequedad de mi garganta.

"No hay problema Hina-chan, tu secreto esta salvo conmigo"

"Que secreto?" Interrumpió una voz que conocía bien, voz que salían de los labios que me besaron ayer en la tarde. Su rostro de confusión me indico que no había escuchado lo anterior, cual me alegro. Ya tenia respuesta a mi pregunta, el actuaría también como si nada, por que si me dolería y extrañaría nuestras peleas, y la verdad lo hacia mas fácil.

El a no escuchar respuesta hablo…

"Un café teme" Pidió y luego giro su rostro hacia mi y pregunto

"Dime Hinata, volviste a escuchar a tu amor platónico anoche?"

"Si por?" Pregunte mientras miraba a Sasuke acercar el café al mostrador…

"Estas triste no?"

"Y por lo tendría que estar baka?"

"Como que por que? Por que esta enamorado, y tu no tienes ni la mínima oportunidad, me imagino que lloraste toda la noche no?"

No sabia que decirle, no podía decirle que me había dormidos pensando en su beso y que las palabras que había dicho aquel hombre hubiera querido que salieran de sus labios para mi, pero le respondí con otra pregunta dándole un golpe bajo

"Y tu como sabes que esta enamorado? Acaso tú Naruto eres un enamoradizo que también escucha su programa?

Sus ojos vagaban de un lado para otro, tratando de encontrar la respuesta y dice

"Claro que no tonta, me entere por las ridículas compañeras de laboratorio, no tengo tiempo para esas boberías" Respondió orgulloso

"Si tu lo dices, idiota" Conteste mientras tomaba de mi bebida.

" Y tontita… no me vas a responder?" Pregunto mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Que te responda que?" Pregunte tratando de sonar enojada

"Vamos, no te hagas… tu secreto" Dijo

"Secreto que a ti no incumbe, es mas ya no seria secreto si te lo cuento no? Señor me-tengo-que-meter-donde-no-me-importa??"

"JA! Quien diría que detrás de esa carita de ángel, esconde un secreto, dime cual es… ahhh ya se no me digas,… ya sabes cuanto es 2 + 2" Vi como reía tras su comentario, solo lo miro y rió... y al no escuchar respuesta…

Saludo a Sasuke con mi mirada, tomo mí bebida entre mis manos. Naruto me ve confundido mientras los pasos que doy me acercan mas a el, le doy un último trago a mi malteada para luego tomar el rostro de Naruto entre mis manos. Cierro mis ojos, y esta vez soy yo quien lo besa, dejando en el en sabor a chocolate, el elixir de mi amor.

"Yo también puedo usar las mismas armas" y el aun se quedo congelado en el tiempo sin poder creerlo y agrego…

"Esa es la reacción de mi secreto, Baka!" Y Salí de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando a un Naruto inmóvil aun.

- + - - + - - +

-+-+

-+-+

Diez de la noche y salto a la ducha, hoy ha sido uno de mis mejores días. El aire era mas suave, los colores eran mas vivos, y el chocolate me sabia mas delicioso.

Salgo de la regadera, me pongo cómoda en mi ropa de dormir, y dejo que mis cabellos se sequen naturalmente. Me siento en el piso de mi cuarto apoyando mi espalda a la cama y enciendo la radio.

"_Buenas noches, gracias por compartir aquí con su servidor, una noche mas bajo el encanto del amor" –_ La música empieza a sonar- _"Una noche donde te traeré a ti, la magia de un latido de un corazón enamorado" – Pauso – _

"_Para entrar en un ambiente mas romántico, las dejo con un tema de Camila titulado, Todo Cambio" _

"Acaso este hombre no se da cuenta que el ambiente romántico comienza desde la primera palabra que sale de su boca" Y suspire… y deje que aquella canción relajara después de todo, lo que iba hacer iba a necesitar de mucha relajación.

"_Ese fue Camila, con el tema Todo Cambio, tema que esta en mi lista de favoritos" _

"_Dejando ya eso de lado, quiero informarles que hoy tendremos una programación especial, me he enterado por ahí, que muchas de Uds. tienen curiosidad y desean saber como es el hombre que les brinda las puerta de su programa para que dejen su pedacito de amor, pues verán que hoy día tendrán la oportunidad de ganar una entrada al estudio y tener una charla uno a uno."- _Hizo una larga pausa cubierta por una melodía_- _

"_Pero como es un concurso, este requiere de requisitos, los cuales son simples, las participantes tendrán que decir las palabras mas bonitas que salgan de su corazón, y ser creativa, no es mucho verdad?" _

"_Así que, mis queridas oyentes, dejen que el amor que viven en su corazón se desborde en una hoja de papel, las líneas se abrirán después que vengamos de esta pausa…" _y así salio del aire._ 'Se que vas a caer en mi dulce trampa'_ – Pensó el pelirubio…

"Creo que voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, tenia pensado hacerlo con o sin concurso, pero si gano lo podré conocer?! Yupi!!" Grite mientras practicaba mi canción y en eso suena el teléfono.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hinata-chan! Escuchaste lo del concurso, vas a entrar?"

"Hola Sakura-chan, si yo estoy bien gracias y tu"

"Deja de tonterías Hina-chan, vas a entrar o no"

"Ino tu también?"

"Si estamos en conferencia, saluda que Ten-Ten y Temari también están aquí"

"Hola Hina-chan" Se escucho en unión de las dos faltantes

"Hola chicas, si voy a entrar y Uds.?"

"Claro que si, y perderme la oportunidad de ganar una cita con ese hombre que me vuelve loca solo con su voz, de seguro debe ser un papacito"

"SAKURA!!" Gritamos

"Que hice ahora?" Pregunto Sakura tratando de sonar inocente

"No es una cita Sakura, es solo conocerlo en su programa"

"Bueno, bueno, Ten-chan, es lo mismo en fin"

"Tu vas a entrar Ten-Ten?" Pregunte interrumpiendo a Sakura

"Obvio, quiero verle de una vez por toda la cara a ese hombre, de seguro debe de ser un viejo gordo y petiso, y nosotras estamos que babeamos por cada cosa que dice y si es lo que yo digo le caigo a escobazos como a Lee"

"Que raro Ten, tu y tu agresividad, de seguro debe de tener algún parecido a mi ex novio"

"Pero si ni lo conoces Ino como puedes decir eso, aparte que posibilidades hay para que se parezca??" Pregunte

"Bueno, es solo una opinión, no me crucifiques" Contesto mientras reía

"Y tu Temari, también vas a participar"

"Estem… si pero según mis cálculos, al ser tan grande el numero de oyentes del programa, la cantidad de participantes que también quieren conocerlo va a ser mucha y no creo que gane, pero si, voy a tratar"

"Bueno chicas, ahí va a comenzar otra vez… suerte a todos"

"Suerte!!" Gritaron, y colgué el teléfono.

"_Volviendo con Uds., seguiremos con esta larga noche, repleta de sorpresas, ya las líneas están abiertas, marca ya, que solo cinco de Uds., se van a poder registrar para el concurso" _

Mis dedos no podían marcar más rápido pero ocupado…

"_Hola como te llamas"_

"Hola, soy pandagirl"

"_y dime… llamas para el concurso"_

"Si"

"_Déjame decirte que entras al concurso, quédate en la línea" _

'Que bueno, Ten-Ten entro al concurso' Pensé mientras seguía marcando y nada….

"_Como se llama la segunda finalista?" _

"Mi nombre es redhead"

"_Felicidades redhead queda en línea por favor"_

"Si, pero que quede claro que yo seré la ganadora"

"_Me gusta tu actitud de ganadora… y suerte, queda en línea"_

"Ay…pero que prepotente esta redhead, pero no va a ganar… eso espero" Dije mientras mis dedos marca que marca un numero que solo estaba ocupado.

"_Hola buenas noches"_'

"Hola, dime que soy una de las finalista, dime que si!" Dijo una muchacha que parecía loca, pero al escucharla hablar, reconocí a Sakura…

"_Mmm no lo se la verdad, dime tienes ganas de entrar al concurso_" Pregunto picaramente.- "Como le gusta coquetear a este hombre por Dios…" Dije en voz alta

"Por supuesto que quiero"

"_Cual es tu nombre_"

"CherryBlossom" Respondió orgullosa del nick que llevaba…

"_Claro, quien mas podía, CherryBlossom, dime… entras al concurso para seguir tu cuestionario"_ Dijo entre risas, al reconocer aquella oyente que le pregunto si estaba enamorado…

"Je Je…por supuesto"

La sinceridad de esta diosa le hizo reír y respondió

"_shhh, ya no digas nada… solo quédate en la línea, eres la tercera finalista"_

Y a lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de alegría de Sakura… y pensar que cuando la conocí, creí que era una chica sofisticada y "ubicada", si dicen que las primeras impresiones engañan, no voy en contra. Y yo, ya con mis deditos cansados, vuelvo a marcar.

"_Dime cual es tu nombre finalista numero cuatro?"_

"Mi nombre es SunaPrincess" Respondió tímida… no lo podía creer, ya hasta Temari había entrado al concurso…

"_Y dime SunaPrincess, tienes lo que se necesita para ganar el concurso"_

"Creo que mis posibilidades de ganar pueden ser altas"

"_Y contéstame esta pregunta, si ganas, que es lo que te gustaría hacer conmigo en ese uno a uno en el estación" _Pregunto pícaro y sensual, el podía notar que la chica estaba un poco nerviosa, y solo quiso jugar un poquito para hacer el concurso mas divertido.

"Eh... umm... la verdad" y el dijo

"_Eso me lo responderás si ganas, te parece?, ahora quédate en la línea"_

"Mis oportunidades se resumieron a una, he marcado tantas veces que mis dedos se están poniendo tensos, y si sigo así no voy a poder tocar mi guitarra aun fuera del concurso"

"_Ya tenemos cuatro de los cinco finalistas, sigue marcando, la llamada 9 será la afortunada, serás tu" _

Los teléfonos suenan, y el toma las llamadas entre si…

"_Lo siento, eres la llamada numero seis" y otra en camino_

"_Lo siento llamada numero siete no tuviste suerte"_

"Solo voy a llamar una vez mas…" Dije decidida

"_Como te llamas?"_

Y yo empezando a marcar

"SweetFire"

"_No te pongas mal SweetFire eres la llamada numero ocho"- "Queda en sintonía que el último tema de la noche será para ti" – _

"Esa era Ino, que lastima que no entro" dije mientras marque el último número

"_Ahora si… la llamada numero nueve, te esto esperando"_

El teléfono suena, una, dos y tres veces, tal vez marque el número equivocado y cuando estoy a punto de colgar…

"_Felicidades llamada numero nueve, eres la ultima finalista, cual es tu nombre preciosa?"_

'No lo puedo creer, soy la ultima finalista… y esto hablando con el' Espacie por unos segundos...

"_Llamada numero nueve… estas ahí?"_

"Ammm si disculpa es que la emoción me bloqueo" Conteste sinceramente mientras dejaba escapar una risa…

"_Me alegra que tenga esa reacción en mis oyentes… pero ahora dime princesa… como te llamas" -'puedo reconocer esa voz hasta en mis sueños'- _Pensó el locutor…

'Wow... Me dijo princesa… nunca escuche que le dijera a otra oyente princesa' Pensé inocentemente…

"Me llamo TsukiHime"

'_Claro que eres mi princesa de la luna'_ Pensó el locutor…

- -

-- --

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me dejaron reviews!!!!**

**no lo puedo creer!!!! estoy taaaan feliz!!!!**

**Konoko-Uchiha: **Aqui te traigo el capi!!! espero que te haya gustado!!!

**DORMILON:** Como ves tengo una voluntad floja!!!! no me aguanto!!!! :p

**Black-sky-666:** Me encanta que la idea te guste!!!!

**Uchiha Em:** Tenemos la misma forma de pensar!!!! Naruhina forever!!!

**Princezzhina-dark:** La unica que se dio cuenta!!! si es el...y si es ella

**Eryasu:** Que bueno que te guste...

**Este capi es para... Konoko-Uchiha!!! que fue la primera que me dejo un coment... porfa...reviews!!!**


	3. El Concurso parte 2

El teléfono suena, una, dos y tres veces, tal vez marque el número equivocado y cuando estoy a punto de colgar…

"_Felicidades llamada numero nueve, eres la ultima finalista ¿cual es tu nombre preciosa?"_

'No lo puedo creer, soy la ultima finalista… y esto hablando con el' Espacie por unos segundos...

"_Llamada numero nueve… ¿estas ahí?"_

"Ammm si disculpa es que la emoción me bloqueo" Conteste sinceramente mientras dejaba escapar una risa…

"_Me alegra que tenga esa reacción en mis oyentes… pero ahora dime princesa… como te llamas" -'puedo reconocer esa voz hasta en mis sueños'- _Pensó el locutor…

'Wow... Me dijo princesa… nunca escuche que le dijera a otra oyente princesa' Pensé inocentemente…

"Me llamo TsukiHime"

'_Claro que eres mi Princesa de la luna'_ Pensó el locutor…

Si el destino era un loco, el amor seria el manicomio donde todo viviríamos(MJ GATICA 08). Por que solo el gran destino pudo haberle dado cabida a la llamada de Hinata.

"Felicidades TsukiHime, eres la ultima finalista del concurso, quédate en la línea mientras vamos a unos menajes y volvemos" Terminando de decir salio del aire.

-

-

Fuera del aire.

-

-

"_OK muchachas, me escuchan bien verdad"_ Pregunto el locutor mientras ponía las llamadas en conferencia.

"Si te escucho bien" Responde Ten-Ten...

"Muy claro" Agrega Temari…

"Si dulzura te escucho súper claro" Responde redhead con su voz seductora…

"Yo de 10's" Grita Sakura… y antes de que Hinata diera su respuesta el pregunta

"_Y tu_ TsukiHime_, ¿me puedes escuchar?" _

"Si te escucho claro"

"_OK, entonces así esta la cosa, cada una de Uds. va a salir al aire en el mismo orden que fueron elegidas, por lo tanto tendrán que permanecer en silencio hasta que todas hayan concursado, además no quiero que nadie se burlen de las presentaciones que estén oyendo, entienden"_

"Si, entendemos" Dicen en unión…

"_Ahora lo mas importante, como elegiremos a la ganadora será de la siguiente manera. A cada una de Uds. le pondremos un número telefónico el cual será dado a resto de los oyentes. El que tenga más llamadas telefónicas gana_."

"Eso no tiene sentido, pensé que tu elegirías a la mejor, ya lo tenia ganado" Comento redhead un poco enojada

"_Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero esas son las reglas redhead"_ Contesto el un poco seco por esa actitud que se volvía arrogante.

"_Ahora volviendo al tema, van a pasar en orden, va primero Pandagirl luego redhead, CherryBlossom, SunaPrincess y _TsukiHime_. Volveremos al aire en 5 minutos así que tenga ya sus armas para la guerra, así que correr."_ Termino de decir y todas salieron a buscar sus presentaciones.

-

Yo ya tenia la mía, tocaría la canción que compuse, solo espero que mi voz no me juegue una mal pasada. Puse el teléfono en speaker y me puse cómoda, tome mi guitarra y solo repasaba la letra que a pesar de escribirla hoy, me la pude memorizar. Ya va a empezar…-

-

-

-

"_Una vez mas volvemos a ti después de los comerciales." _Dijo brevemente y luego tomo aire.

"_Esta noche el programa le dará la oportunidad a una de las cinco participantes de pasar un día cara a cara con su servidor aquí presente, para dejar un poco al descubierto el misterio de este locutor_."

"_Solo que esta decisión la tomaras tu, si tu, que estas escuchando por lo tanto presta atención… Cada participante al final de su presentación recibirá un número de teléfono, y en el momento que yo indique marcaras el número de la participante que mas te gusto, y la que tenga mayor cantidad de llamadas ganara. Solo que recuerden, empezaran a llamar desde el momento que yo lo indique_."

"_En fin ya sin perder tiempo, empezaremos este concurso, suerte a todas la participantes"_ Pauso y agrego

"_Nuestra primera concursante será PandaGirl… ¿Estas lista?"_ Pregunto energético

"Si estoy lista" Respondió Ten-Ten

"_OK empieza_**_"-_**

-

-

""**El amor es como una gran receta…"**

**Preparación**: Aceptar defectos y cualidades del otra persona

**Cocción**: Lo que tome el corazón para derretirse.

**Ingredientes**:

**1KL** De paciencia (No hay substituto para este ingrediente, sin este no se podrá llevar a cabo la receta.)

**1 Tz**De locura (Extremadamente recomendable para mantener fresca la relación)

**2 L**De dulzura (Ej., palabras bellas, demostración de cariño en momentos menos esperados, detalles en días no solo especiales si no también en días tales como otros.)

**1pz **De orgullo (Ojo con este ingrediente, solo una pizca, solo utilizar para enseñar una lección al compañero/a después de una gran metida de pata)

**3Tz** De compañerismo (Puedes encontrarlo mientras lo acompaña en sus momentos más tristes como en los momentos más alegres)

**2½ L**De igualdad (Es importante para evitar peleas tal como, "claro tu puedes salir y yo no" como sabrán hay miles de ejemplos. Por favor que no les falta este ingrediente)

Los siguientes ingredientes no tienen una medida exacta, se recomienda ser cuidadoso ya que

el exceso puede asquear o cansar al compañero, y la falta del mismo puede lastimarlos

también.

**Besos **Este es uno de los más importantes, recuerden de siempre dar un beso con algún sabor exótico. (Muy recomen dable)

**Pasión** Es recomendable para momentos íntimos. Precaución (Esto puede llevar al desprendimiento de ropa y llevar a la unión de pieles (que también es muy bien recomendado))

**Confianza** Sin este ingrediente la relación puede que no dure mucho. Pero si no falta, la relación puede llegar hasta cuando la pareja ya tenga canas.

**Respeto** No solo a la persona en si, si no también a la relación, y a todo lo que los envuelve.

-

Los siguientes ingredientes están completamente PROHIBIDOS. El uso de ellos puede llevar

A la relación.

-

**Mentiras** Recordar que las mentiras tienen patas cortas, y siempre la verdad sale.

**Engaño **Una vez este ingrediente sea incorporado, la relación termina sin posibilidad a una reconciliación. Ya esta advertido

**Indiferencia** Serse ajeno a los sentimientos del compañero/a puede llevar a la ruptura o también un tercero/a puede tomar ventaja y sin darse cuenta ya no hay marcha atrás.

-

-

**Procedimiento**.-

En un corazón, empezar a mezclar poco a poco los ingredientes dados anteriormente, con

excepción a los ingrediente prohibidos.

No esperen un resultado inmediato, los ingredientes toman tiempo en mezclarse. Si lo

apresuran corren el riesgo que la receta se eche a perder antes de que se termine.

Mezclar con mucho amor e ilusión, ya que el producto absorberá todos los sentimientos que se

Demuestre en el procedimiento.

Una vez vean el interés hacer burbujas y "accidentalmente" sus manos rocen al caminar, sacar del fuego y dejar que repose hasta que el momento del primer beso se presente.

Si siguen el procedimiento como es debido, el amor surgirá.

**¡!ATTENCION!!**

_**Puede que con el transcurso del tiempo puedan surgir efectos secundarios dañinos a la relación. Tener cuidado."**_

(**Creación por Maria J. Gatica 2008)**

-

-

-

"Y esa fue mi presentación" Dijo Ten-Ten mientras se escuchaba reír nerviosa

"_Déjame felicitarte, fue muy creativo y la verdad muy tierno, dime ¿que te inspiro?"_ Pregunto el locutor.

"La verdad me gusta cocinar, y amo el amor, y bueno se me ocurrió que podía combinarlos" Respondió orgullosa de su creación

"_Felicidades una vez mas"_

"_OK, ahora el numero de PandaGirl será 800-551" "Pero aun no marquen, esperen a mi señal"_

_-_

'Sabia que Ten-Ten tendría algo bueno, creo que demasiado bueno' Pensé positivamente

--

-

"_Ahora es el momento de nuestra segunda participante redhead"_

"_redhead ¿estas lista?"_

"Si estoy lista para ganar" Agrego una risa diabólica al final, que seguro asusto hasta la rata mas asquerosa.

"_Comienza" _

Aclaro su voz y dijo

-

-

"**Entre mis garras"**

"**Bajo el fuego de mi piel… volveré en realidad tus fantasías más salvajes…**

**Después de sentir mi piel, ninguna otra piel se compara con la suavidad de la mía**

**Y cuando sacies tu sed con mis besos, ninguna otra boca te será bien. **

**Enterraré mis garras sobre tu piel, dejando la marca de mi propiedad, ya no tendrás**

**Lugar donde correr, ni escondite para liberarte. Serás mi prisionero, y mis sueños serán tus órdenes, cuales cumplirás sin quejas. **

**Solo a mi observaras, solo yo seré quien te de el permiso a respirar, y me suplicaras para poder hablar. **

**Te haré ciego después que me observes detenidamente, así no veras a nadie mas con los mismo ojos." **(Creación Maria J. Gatica 2008)

"Ya termine, y desde ya quiero agradecerles por votarme y por hacerme ganar"

`Oh por dios es Karin!!! Recuerdo que la pille leyendo ese poema!!!´ Hubo un silencio, ni si quiera el locutor hablaba aun…-

-

-

'Esta Karin esta re loca, y piensa ¿que eso es romántico? Más bien suena como un castigo, o una amenaza. ¿Qué clase de hombre querrá ese martirio? ¡Pero que bronca me da! Encima piensa que va a ganar La verdad esta vieja esta loca, por dios no puede ganar!' Pensé,

-

Luego de unos segundos…

-

"Dije que ya termine" Agrego redhead casi en grito

"_Muy bien, muy bien"_ Agrego sin mas que decir, mientras pensaba la pregunta.

`Mierda es Karin!…no pense que ella podria ganar! Mierda ahora comprendo al teme´

"_Dime, ¿que pasaba por tu mente cuando lo escribiste?"_ Pregunto sutilmente para evitar que lo tomara como un insulto, ya que el no podía creer lo que esa mujer había relatado. El como hombre le parecía una pesadilla, o peor vivir el infierno en la realidad de los días. Hasta diría que tal vez preferiría hacerse monje que tenerla a ella.

"_Por que la manera en la que te expresa es algo que no se escucha a diario"_ Agrego y pensó

'Dios quiera y no elijan a esta desquiciada, por que por mas serio que sea este concurso soy capaz de alterar los resultados. Por que esta primitiva me da mala espina'

"Y bueno la verdad, creo que mis atributos pueden volver a cualquier hombre un esclavo, y hacerlo solo mío, y cuando gane este concurso y vaya a verte, veras que no me equivoco. Por que entrarías en mis redes sin pensarlo dos veces" Dijo mientras empezó a reír malévolamente.

"Pero aun no ganas, así que no cantes victoria, señorita soy-la mas-hermosa-y-estupida-mi-presentación-es-horrible" Se escucho decir pero en una voz que el locutor no pudo distinguir, pero las demás concursante si.

"_No voy a preguntar quien fue, por que se que no van a decir nada. Pero les pido que esos comentarios no se hagan." _Dijo el locutor

"Exijo que todas queden descalificadas, ya que nadie dice quien fue." Argumento redhead.

'¡JA! quien se cree que es, ¿la reina de Inglaterra? Antes de entregar a Sakura, prefiero estar descalificada' Pensé… como si la fuera a traicionar, y a pesar que Sakura disfrazo su voz, ni a mi ni a las chicas pudo convencer, de eso estoy segura. '

"_Mira redhead, no pasemos a mayores, eso si la próxima el concurso se cancela hasta que los humos se bajen"_ Trato de sonar enojado el misterioso locutor. Y luego el pensó.

'Le doy crédito a cualquiera que haya sido, pero si no me equivoco estoy seguro que fue CherryBlossom, es la única con la boca suelta y sin pelos para decir las cosas'

"_Bueno ya todo resuelto, volvamos con nuestro concurso, ahora el numero telefónico de redhead es 800-552. Si quiere votar por ella tienes que llamar a ese numero. Pero aguanten sus teléfonos hasta que de la hora."_

-

-

"_Ahora si CherryBlossom, llego tu turno ¿estas lista?"_

"Claro bombón, lista para la batalla" Contesto Sakura

'Esta Sakura nunca cambia' Fue el pensamiento que compartieron el resto de sus amigas.

"Bueno esta es una canción que escribí"

De momento quede sorda, el fuerte sonido que producía la canción de Sakura era ¡una batería! Nunca pensé que Sakura sabia tocar la batería, sabia que tenia talento para modelar pero no para el canto rock-pop. Estoy segura que Ten-Ten y Temari deben estar heladas igual que yo.

Y sin equivocarse, ellas estaban atónitas.

-

-

La batería ceso para que Sakura hablara

-

-

"**Este tema esta dedicado a todas la cucarachas que nos hacen sufrir. Pero mujeres no teman, que nosotras tendremos la victoria final.-**

-

"**El tema de llama:"**

-

"**LLORA CUCARACHA LLORA"**

-

-

"**Esta es la ultima de tus canalladas **

**si quieres ve a llorar sobre la pilas de mentiras**

**que acumule en el closet del adiós. **

**O escóndete bajo la falda de tu madre.**

**Llora cucaracha llora…**

'La voz de Sakura retumbaba a todo lo que da, parecía dejar su alma en las letras de su canción. No lo puedo negar, esta es una letra que solo ella escribiría. Pero bueno digamos que el sonido de la batería disfraza su mala voz."

-

**No te preocupes por tu ropa, ya no existe**

**las use para limpiar los desechos que regalan**

**las cucarachas bajo tu cama, pero el perfume de la otra**

**estaba impregnado en ellas y murieron al sentir**

**el aroma de ese aceite barato.**

-

**Grita lo que quieras, yo ya no te escucho…**

**Lastima me da por la siguiente, que tendrá que **

**soportar tu olor a pata, y tu mal aliento al despertar. **

**O será que la única tonta que te soporto eso era yo.**

**Pero sabes que, perdiste y la que gano fui yo. **

**Llora cucaracha llora….**

-

**¿Lo viste verdad? Y te quiste pegar un tiro, lo se**

**No solo es un caballero con letras mayúsculas,**

**si no también es limpio, guapo y atento. **

**Algo que tú nunca serás. Sufre por que estas solo,**

**Y verme a mi feliz y sin ti. **

**Llora cucaracha llora… **

**(Creación por Maria J Gatica 2008)**

-

-

Y un grito junto a una risa le dio el final a su canción, como una estrella de rock profesional.

`Creo que no tendre que preguntarle a quien le dedico la musica. Pobre Sasuke-kun´

"Wow… bueno esa fue mi canción, espero que les haya gustado, se que mi voz no es muy buena pero le puse toda la onda." Pauso y agrego

"Y si me votan dejen sus números o dirección de e-mail y les daré mis servicios especial como "Dra. Amor" la cual tengo mas de 4 años de experiencia. Trato desde corazones rotos hasta conquistas imposibles."

"_La verdad CherryBlossom, me has dejado sorprendido. Y ¿hace cuanto tocas la batería?"_ Pregunto el locutor

"La verdad no hace mucho pero me gusto tanto que le agarre la mano enseguida, aunque la verdad por pena no le he dicho a nadie, pero a este punto ya todas mis amigas se enteraron" Dijo entre risa y bueno la verdad no la podía juzgar yo también tengo mi hobby y por pena no lo compartí, y conociendo a las chicas se que a ellas no les importa tampoco.

"_Quien diría que tu siendo extrovertida te haya dado pena por eso, y sabes conozco a alguien que por lo que se ve tiene el mismo carácter tuyo_. – Dijo refiriéndose a la misma y loca Sakura que el conoce, pero a pesar que era súper detallista, no pudo distinguir el resto de las amigas de Hinata

"_En fin, felicidades y suerte. Ya la escucharon… ahora este es el numero de teléfono de CherryBlossom 800-553_."

"_Ahora un resumen de lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento, tuvimos a nuestra primera concursante que presento una receta para el amor y espero que hayan tomado nota por que si siguen los pasos indicados podrían conquistar a cualquier chico. De segundo tuvimos a redheadl que nos deleito con su plan de tortura de amor_- (tuvo que agregar amor ya que si no empezaba el problema otra vez)- _Y de tercero tuvimos a la insólita CherryBlossom con su canción "Llora cucaracha llora". _

"_Por si no apuntaron los numero telefónicos, tomar papel y lápiz que ahí van otra vez. _

_PandaGirl 800-551_

_readhead 800-552_

_Cherryblossom 800-553"_

"_Ya es hora de unos comerciales, pero sigue ahí que volveremos con mas de este concurso y palabras de amor que abrigaran tu corazón frió en esta noche sin luna. Te dejo con el tema de Pink – Who Knew- No te me escapes, nos vemos en unos minutitos_" Y como si su voz no fuera lo suficiente mente "derretidora", uso esas palabras para robarme el corazón.

PERO UN MOMENTO…mi corazón ¡¡ya no lo tengo!! ¡¡MALDITO NARUTO!! TU YA TE LO ROBASTE.

-

-

FUERA DEL AIRE…

--

-

"_OK chicas, la verdad lo han hecho muy bien, ahora siguen SunaPrincess y por ultimo , _TsukiHime _¿están nerviosas?"_ Pregunto

"Si un poco, pero creo que podré llevarlo" Dijo Temari.

"_¿Y tu_ TsukiHime_?_" Pregunto más sutilmente.

"Si nerviosa, por que es la primera vez que hago algo así" Dije entre dientes

"_No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo harás bien, siempre lo has hecho"_ 'Mierda!!! se me escapo' Pensó al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que tuvo al decir mas de lo que debía.

"_Quise decir que de seguro siempre lo has hecho" _Arreglo. La verdad que me había dejado descolocada ya que no nos conocíamos.

"TsukiHime, necesito que presiones el numero dos desde el teclado de tu teléfono" Ordeno con su voz seductora.

"Y ¿Por qué ella y no yo?" Pregunto la voz ya cansadora de Karin.

"_No tendría que darte explicaciones, pero para evitar problemas te lo diré-pauso- Siento cierta timidez en su voz y creo que podemos cambiar eso mientras estamos en la propaganda._" Dijo pero agrego.

"_¿Algo mas que quieras saber redhead?"_ Pregunto enojado.

Sintiendo rabia pero pena a la vez por la manera en la que contesto dijo

"No, esta bien, disculpa"

"_OK Hime presiona el dos ya"_

'¿Enserio me siento tan nerviosa? Que raro por que Temari estaba igual. En fin hablare a solas con el… no no no lo puedo creer. Me dijo hime!!!' Gritaba mi mente mientras saltaba por todo el cuarto a la misma vez dejando a un lado la guitarra.

-

-

-

Mientras las líneas se conectaban a una red privada, solo donde el locutor y Hinata podían conversar, del otro lado sin que nadie supiera se empezaba armar una guerra campal, iniciado por la irritante Karin.

"Bueno NIÑAS, yo diría que ya tendrían que cortar su llamada, ya que nadie votaría por las cursilerías que han presentado." Dijo Karin mientras reía.

"No nos hagas reír redhead, tu crees que con ese llamado "poema" vas a ganar, por Dios vuelve a la realidad "chiquitita", yo creo que ni las moscas de tu baño te elegirían" Dijo CherryBlossom.

"Mas aparte con que derecho vienes a insultar el trabajo de los demás, esa actitud sobradora note llevara a nada" Agrego la dulce de Ten-Ten.

"Mira tu cocinerita de cuarta, no seas tan ridícula a la hora del amor, no existe al amor así de limpio, ¿acaso vives en una burbuja?" Insulto a Ten-Ten pero Temari no se quedo callada.

"Sabes redhead, tal vez tu no conoces ese amor por que tu personalidad y tu manera de pensar solo le interesaría a los tipejos de tu misma clase. Así que por favor, no midas a todos con tu misma vara." Agrego Temari con un tono de voz que dejo no muda a sus amigas, si no también a la prepotente de Karin.

-

-

**En la línea 2**

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_¿Me escuchas Hime?"_ Pregunto dulcemente el locutor.

"Si te escucho bien" Respondió.

"_Me imagino que te sorprendió mi petición ¿verdad?"_ Pregunto más que todo afirmando.

"La verdad si, ¿enserio me siento tan nerviosa o tímida?" Pregunto Hinata.

"_En realidad esa solo fue una excusa para sacarme de encima a redhead, la verdadera razón no la se… digamos quería saber un poco mas de ti"_

'¿¿Pero que digo?? No puedo decir eso, pensara que soy un loco, o tal vez un acosador, tengo que arreglarlo.'

"De ¿mi?" Pregunto sorprendida Hinata por lo dicho

"_O sea lo que quise saber, era que lo que vas a presentar ya que eras la ultima, no quería que te aburrieras o se te fueran las ganas de participar."_ Mintió… no le quedaba de otra.

'AHHH que lindo, estaba preocupado por mi' Se ve que no es cualquier tipo me gusta me gusta. Pensé.

"Gracias por preocuparte, la verdad estaba muy entretenida con las otras presentaciones y pensando en otras cositas que me han sucedido últimamente" Contesto sin pena.

"_Ah OK, me alegro. Y dime, ¿que vas a presentar?"_

"Estem…. Voy a cantar una canción que escribí" Respondió.

"_Así que cantas, mira que bien._" Dijo y pensó 'Quien diría que mi princesa cantaba'

"_Y dime, ¿necesitas una melodía para acompañarla?, por que aquí tengo muchas que son muy lindas."_ Pregunto.

"Ahh la verdad gracias, pero no hace falta" Respondió brevemente.

"_¿No?"_ Pregunto asombrado

"No, es que yo compuse la melodía, y la voy a tocar con mi guitarra" Respondió.

Naruto se había quedado no solo mudo, si no sorprendido. El sabia que Hinata era inteligente y a pesar que siempre lo escondía detrás de sus torpezas diarias, nunca pensó que podría llegar a tocar la guitarra mas aparte crear melodías y letras de canciones.

'Ahhh ¿será este el secreto de lo que estaba hablando mi tontita? Le preguntare al teme después' Pensó.

"Y bueno me da un poco de pena al igual que CherryBlossom, ya que nadie sabe de mi hobby, en especial mi enemigo numero uno, que si se entera de seguro me tortura con sus comentarios" Respondió mientras su voz se volvió triste mientras pronunciaba las ultimas palabras y agrego.

"Además, la canción se la escribí a el, ¿Qué ilógico no?" Dijo mientras reía.

'La verdad si es ilógico, ¿por que me escribirías una canción?, cuando nos la pasamos peleando y siempre te hago llorar' Pensó el.

"_Se puede saber ¿Por qué?"_ Pregunto curioso, el necesitaba saber su respuesta, ya que de una vez y por todas su corazón iba a dejarlo en paz. Tenia dos opciones, o contestaba algo que destrozaría su corazón en millones de pedazos o la respuesta le daría la fuerza para poder enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"Ya que no se lo he dicho a nadie, creo que te lo podría contar a ti, total… ni que tu lo conocieras, o peor ni que tu fueras el, así que no creo que haya problema. La verdad es algo medio extraño…"

'_Ni te lo imaginas'_ Pensó Naruto

"Empezamos con el pies izquierdo ya que lo conocí cuando tire uno de mis peores exámenes al aire y cayo sobre su cabeza, el me llamo cabeza de chorlito y me dijo que estudiara o seria una burra. En fin desde ese día, cada vez que chocábamos, que por razón del destino era muy seguido, siempre había un insulto o pelea nueva."

"Pero sabes que… sin esas peleas mis días no se completaban y si no lo veía hasta me quedaba todas las tardes en el café de un amigo esperando que el llegara. No lo quería admitir… Pero con el paso de los días, las palabras y peleas, entre miradas y risas, el se fue metiendo en mi corazón y hace unos días termine de enamorarme. Y fue cuando el me dio mi primer beso y me hizo muy feliz…"

Naruto no sabia que hacer… mejor dicho si sabía lo que quería hacer, era gritar por todos los cielos y las galaxias su felicidad. Su tontita, su cabeza de chorlito lo amaba, quería cerrar el programa ir el programa y correr hasta su casa y sacarle el ultimo detalle de oxigeno en sus pulmones con un beso. Pero la realidad lo congelo y con una sonrisa le iba a preguntar algo pero ella continuo con su historia.

"Pero cuando termino, yo no sabia que hacer, pero no podía demostrarle que me había gustado y dije cosas que no eran verdad, y las palabras que recibí a cambio me dolieron mucho ya que según el, era la venganza por la malteada que le tire en la cabeza, y hasta pensé que nuestra "relación" se había acabado, pero hoy el actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y por cierta parte me tranquilizo, ya que no hubiera podido concebir la idea de no hablarle mas, y como empezó a molestarme le pagué con la misma moneda, y también lo bese, solo que ahora ya no lo puedo sacar de mi mente ni de mi corazón." Dijo casi sin aire, ya que si no lo sacaba de una ya no lo haria.

El escudo que cubría a Naruto del mundo se quebranto ante sus pies, no había marcha atrás, su princesa lo amaba, igual que el a ella. Su mente iba a full, tenia que buscar la manera de solucionar todo este problema. Sin poder pensar más dijo

"_Sabes, entiendo como te sientes, por que la persona que se llevo mi corazón, es una persona llena de sorpresas, hermosa y dulce, pero siempre terminamos peleando, pero sabes… estoy seguro que tus y mis problemas se van a solucionar, solo dale un tiempo. Digamos que es como la receta de Pandagirl ¿no crees? Además nunca te pusiste a pensar por solamente es a ti la cual el siempre busca para molestar"_ Sus palabras era pronunciadas con gran amor y seducción, ya que tenia que ablandar el corazón para su otro yo.

"La verdad nunca se me había cruzado esa pregunta por la cabeza y tienes razón, ¿Por qué solo a mi? Pero sabes no deberías defenderlo tanto, ya que el siempre se ríe de tu programa" Agrego.

"_JA JA, si me lo puedo imaginar, pero no te preocupes por eso, bueno ahora si… gracias por compartir esto conmigo, te prometo que no te vas arrepentir de haberlo hecho"_

"Gracias a ti por escuchar, la verdad me hacia falta sacar un peso" Respondió aliviada, pero si no entendía que fácil se le fue sacar todo de adentro con un desconocido. Pero que va era mejor eso que otra cosa.

"_Bueno ya es hora de volver… recuerda nuestra conversación solo fue para motivarte ¿listo?"_

"Listo"

"_OK mi Hime, suerte y espero ganes el concurso, por que quiero conocerte"_ Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada cambio la línea la conferencia con las demás chicas, que por suerte no estaban en carne y hueso juntas por que si no mechones de cabellos estaría merodeando por el piso.

-

-

-

En conferencia y fuera del aire…

-

-

"_Y muchachas ¿Como se comportaron? Espero que bien por que si no…"_ Trato de sonar amenazador…

"Nos comportamos bien amor, no te preocupes" Sorprendentemente contesto Karin, no era tan tonta ya que era tres contra una y no iba a poder ganar.

"Si es como ella dijo, no paso absolutamente nada" Y con el tono que agrego Sakura, Naruto podría jurar que paso algo, pero ya murió.

"_Bueno volveremos al aire en dos minutos así que SunaPrincess sigues tu y luego Hime" _

-

-

-

-

EN EL AIRE –

-

-

-

"_Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu espacio una vez mas en esta noche"_ Y la melodía de alguna canción se tocaba en su silencio.

"_Seguiremos con la segunda parte de este concurso, SunaPrincess ¿Estas listas?"_ Pregunto…

"Si estoy lista_"_

"_OK empieza" _

"Este es un poema que escribí cuando estaba aburrida en mi casa y haciendo la tarea de literatura, el amor y el uso de los signos de puntuación. Espero que al menos este entendible" Termino de decir Temari.

'Esta Temari… nunca cambia' Pensé

-

-

**Puntos…**

**Detrás de la coma ubico el resto de**

**mis sentimientos, regalo el alma y mi respirar.**

**Entre punto y coma; dejo la señal del un amor que **

**sigue tras tus pasos marcados. **

**Si alguna vez el tiempo hace una pausa tras tres puntos seguidos **

**para poder respirar, el destino se marchitara tras no **

**recibir el oxigeno de tus pupilas.-**

-

-

**Deje entre signos de interrogación la ternura de tus labios sobre los míos**

**Y sin dejar que mi mente lo interprete…****  
****en paréntesis describo el gran deseo de ellos. **

**Solo que entre corchetes cumplo mi cadena perpetua,****  
****culpable de este amor.-**

-

**Entre signos de exclamación grite al viento la voz**

**del amor mudo tras el brillo de tu sonrisa, **

**y detrás de dos puntos aclaro sin condición este amor.****  
****Quise dejar entre comillas el calor de tus caricias pero no pude,**

**ya mi piel exigía ese derecho. **

**(Creación Maria J Gatica 2008)**

**-**

"Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, y agradecida por si recibo algún voto" Hablo Amy.

'WWWWOOOOOWWWWWWW' Quien diría que Temari fuera capaz de escribir un poema donde su piel estuviera envuelta. Apuesto que lo hizo pensando en el problemático´ Eso fue lo único que pudo pasar por la mente de sus amigas al momento de escuchar todo el poema. No dejando de la que Temari estaba roja como un tomate.

"_Solo tengo puedo decir WOW"_ Agrego el locutor

"_Hermoso tu poema, la verdad que para ser tímida, tus poemas reflejan otro lado tuyo, te felicito" _

La vergüenza se volvió apoderar de Temari la cual solo logro responder…

"Este, este, gracias, gracias" 'JE JE pobre Temari' Pensé.

"_Buena suerte SunaPrincess… y para ti el numero telefónico es 800-554"-_

-

-

"_Ahora si, hemos llegado con nuestra ultima participante… TsukiHime ¿estas lista?"_ Pregunto el locutor.

'NO NO NO NO NO ESTOY LISTA… CIENTO QUE EL ESTOMAGO SE ME REVUELVEEEEE' MI MENTE GRITABA…

"_Hime relájate y piensa que la persona que va a recibir tus palabras de amor te esta escuchando… no tengas miedo_" El deseaba mas que nadie mas en el mundo sentir los sentimientos de ella en lo que tenia preparado.

'Yo, puedo… tengo que cantar con el amor que por ti yo siento Naruto' Pensó Hinata mientras tocaba sus labios recordando la suavidad de los labios de aquel pelirubio.

Tomo aire… respiro profundamente y dijo

"Luego de algunos acontecimientos que causo que mi corazón se escapara hacia otra persona, una melodía choco mi mente… y después las letras flotaron sin hacerse esperar. Va dedicada a la persona que amo…"

Sus amigas no lo podían creer….todas pensaban… '¿sera que Hinata esta enamorada de Naruto?' Pero solo una persona que no estaba en el concurso pensó

'Hay tontita… cuantas veces te dije que detrás de tantas peleas… el amor se escondía…"

-

-

"**Se titula:**

**TINTA"**

Los primeros punteos de la guitarra empezaron a dar la hermosa melodía…

-

"**Letras ubicadas lado a lado, **

**calcaron la figura de tus labios,**

**y sin poder contenerme,**

**los bese con la contorno de los míos. **

**-**

**Te amo o te odio…**

**Dependiendo si te espero cuando me voy,**

**tal vez sea de noche con el brillo del sol.**

**Con negro o azul **

**dejo escrito con sangre mi corazón **

**lo profundo de este amor. **

**-**

Mientras Hinata cantaba sus sentimientos, Naruto cerraba sus ojos para llenarse de ellos.

-

**Papeles se acumulan, un sin fin de palabras.**

**No encontré tus caricias, **

**en los versos anteriores se ausentaban.**

**Déjame presa entre palabras…**

**Que mi alma las anhelaba.**

**-**

**Te escribo en paso lento**

**firme sin que las lleve el viento**

**No te borrare con el tiempo**

**Yo te llevare muy lejos…**

**-**

**No importa que si en algún futuro**

**no te tengo en la piel**

**Tu recuerdo será como la dulce **

**Sabor a chocolate que se quedo **

**Impregnado en mis labios y**

**en lo más profundo de mi corazón.**

**(Creación, Maria J Gatica 2008)**

La canción termino y mientras las ultimas notas sonaban Naruto cerro sus ojos y se imagino a la dueña de su corazón a su lado. Pero su voz lo volvió a la realidad.

-

"No es gran cosa pero es algo que se surgió por tantas cosas" Dije mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad.

"_Hime estoy seguro que los sentimientos que deseabas transmitir en esta canción, esa persona los a recibido… te lo aseguro_" Paro antes de meter la pata, ya que quería decirle que la amaba con la misma o mas fuerza.

"_El que quiera votar para que TsukiHime gane tendrá que marcar el 800-555."_ Volvió al concurso y con sus dedos cruzados deseo que fuera ella quien ganara.

"_Ahora si… tu que has estado escuchando los corazones de estas cinco participantes… la victoria de una de ellas depende de tu llamado. Las líneas se abren en este mismo momento. Y tendrán 20 minutos para llamar. Repetiré los números…_

_PandaGirl 800-551_

_Redheadl 800-552_

_CherryBlossom 800-553_

_SunaPrincess 800-554_

_TsukiHime 800-555_

_Marca ya y elige tu ganadora. Mientras iremos los dejaremos en compañía de los temas mas pedidos de la noche y regresaremos para anunciar cual de estas talentosas participantes es la ganadora de un cara a cara con este su servidor. No se olviden… ¡llamen!-_

-

-

-

Esos veinte minutos empezaban a correr en el reloj mientras las llamadas no cesaban. Los encargados de la producción, cada uno estaba atendiendo las llamadas telefónicas, bueno… casi todos.

Las chicas esperaban ansiosas al resultado, pero una ya se daba de ganadora, esa era Karin que ya había empezado a buscar la vestimenta para el día que fuera a conocer aquel locutor. Tenia que vestirse con la ropa más sexy que tuviera, y eso implicaba una mini falda negro y un top muy escotado color rojo junto a unas botas negras taco alto.

El locutor en juego, tenía sus dedos cruzados y les pedía a todos los Dioses de las miles de religiones que existen en este mundo, que la ganadora del concurso solo fuera su Princesa de la Luna. Por que se había decidido a que el día que ella fuera a "conocerlo" le diría sus más profundos sentimientos.

El resto de las chicas… como se las podrán imaginar una estaba tensando en algo problemático (no necesito decir quien es verdad) mientras otra limpiaba su colección de armas. Una pelirosada estaba distraida pensando en un par de ojos negros,( tampoco necesito decir quien verdad) y la otra chica cepillaba su cabello a ojos cerrados mientras recordaba el beso de aquella tarde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!! no me maten por dejarlo ahi!!!!! es que necesito un incentivo para los reviews!!! :P**

**Jazibe Winchester:**ojala y te haya gustado el capi!!!

**Uchiha Em: **jajaja a este fic el falta todavia muchas sopresas!!!! y creme te encantaran!!

**Gothic-Hina**ta: es que este fic es taaaaaan tierno!!!! espero que te haya gustado el cap**  
**

**Hinata147Hyuga: **gracias por el apoyo!!!!!!

**princezzhina-dark: **ah!!! y no sabes lo que me costo decidirme por los nicks!!!!, espero que este capi te haya gustado

**Black-sky-666:** que bueno que te guste!!!! y ojala te hayan gustado las presentaciones de todas!!!

**Sayukira: **muchisimas gracias por el coment!!!! me hace muy feliz!!!

**Majin Lu: **espero que te guste el cap!

**Chibi y Hina: **jajajaja te llevaras una sorpresa con este fic!!! y tienes razon!!! naruhina rocks!!!! necesitamos mas naruhina en este mundo!!!

**ETOLPLOW: **muchisimas gracias!!!! me alegra que te guste el fic!!!

**Eryasu:** espero que te guste la conti!!! y tiene razon...es corte...pero vale cada cap!!!!

**Sui-chan94:** si ahora te gusta...despues no te cuento!!!

**wily2513: **chocolate!!!! a mi tb me mata!!!!

**Me emocionan sus coments!!! T.T en serio si!!!!....este capì se lo quiero dedicar a.... Chibi y Hina!!! por que me encanto su comentario!!!! muchas gracias por el apoyo...pero ya saben...mas coments significa una yo feliz...y una yo feliz es igual a capi pronto!!!!**


	4. La ganadora y una noche especial

**Cap 4**

Y los veinte minutos terminaron

-

-

"_Ya regresamos para saber cual será el final de esta competición, las líneas se cerraran en 3… 2…1…. Cerradas. Ahora por favor los de producción tráiganme los resultados_" Pidió cordialmente el locutor.

-+-

Mientras esperaban…

-

"_Y chicas ¿Cuál de Uds. cree que va a ganar?"_ Hizo conversación

"Eso no se pregunta, ya que todos sabemos que la ganadora seré yo" Dijo una mosca

"_Eso lo veremos en un segundo redhead… OK tengo el resultado entre mis manos_" Y pauso

Abrió el sobre donde el nombre de la ganadora estaba escrito, sus ojos se explotaron como huevos duros, la verdad no le sorprendía que hubiera ganado ella.

"_Llego la hora de la verdad, primero daré el numero de llamadas recibidas para el primer y ultimo lugar… El primer lugar recibió 438 llamadas mientras el último recibió 3_" Ya en las líneas que estaban en el aire solo se escucho decir

- "¿¿3 llamadas??"-

"_El segundo recibió 430 votos, la verdad casi nada de diferencia, el tercero 350 y el cuarto 298 votos." "Antes de anunciar la ganadora, quiero agradecerles a cada una de Uds. por el gran trabajo que hicieron y por su apoyo a este programa. Tal vez en otro concurso tendrán mejores posibilidades así que no se pongan mal. También agradecer a las 1519 personas que llamaron y al resto que nos apoya cada noche en este espacio hecho solo para Uds."-_

-

"_Pero ya basta de alargar… La ganadora de este concurso, que tendrá un cara a cara con este servidor es…_-Y los tambores sonaron-…

"_CHERRYBLOSSOM" (no se lo esperaban verdad?)_ Al terminar de hablar… el grito de Sakura aturdió a toda persona que hubiera estado escuchando el programa a esa hora.

"¡¡No, lo puedo creer, gane, gane, gane!!" – Lamentablemente Naruto no estaba tan contento ya que hubiera querido que ganara Hinata, pero Sakura había tenido una buena presentación y con su propaganda de Dr. Amor batió con el record de llamadas.

"_Felicidades, no solo ganaste el cara a cara, pero si no el numero de ciento de chicas y chicos, pero que también llamaron muchachos, para requerir tus servicios como Dr. Amor._" Respondió entre risas.

"_La segunda fue TsukiHime felicidades, pero lamentablemente por unas cuantas llamadas no ganaste_" Dijo el desanimado.

"No te preocupes, pero gracias a ti por todo lo demás_"_ Respondió ella refiriéndose a lo que hablaron en privado.-

-

"_De nada, la tercera fue PandaGirl seguida por SunaPrincess"_

"Gracia igualmente" Dijeron en union

"QUEEEEEEEEE" Se escucho un grito desesperado

"¿Estas queriendo decir que Yo, Redhead, solo recibí tres votos?"

"_Lamentablemente fue así Redhead" _Respondí Naruto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Debe de haber alguna clase de error allí" Dijo ella, ya que no lo podía creer.

"_La verdad no, ya que también esas tres llamadas eran solo para dejarte unos mensajes muy fuertes que no podré pasar al aire, pero no te preocupes seguro que en otra ocasión tendrás oportunidad"_ Dijo el mientras leía los insultos dejado por aquellas llamadas.

"Esto es una porquería… no sirve para nada, no me eligieron por envidia" Y enojada corto su llamada.

"_Bueno que lastima que haya terminado la llamada así… pero bueno CherryBlossom, quédate en línea mientras tomo tus datos. A las demás, muchas gracias y sigan en sintonía con el programa."_

"_Ya hemos llegado al final, gracias por una noche mágica llena de sorpresas y emociones. Nos volveremos a encontrar mañana en la noche a la misma hora. No se te olvide dejar tu ventana abierta… tal vez tu príncipe puede aparecer… -_Dijo con una voz muy sensual-

_Los dejo con el tema de Bacilos, Tabaco y Chanel que se lo dedico a SweetFire como lo prometí. Buenas Noches"_ Y el programa llego a su final.

Bueno… la aventura ya se acabo… al menos por ahora, las chicas volvieron a sus normales yo.

-

-

Fuera del aire-

-

-

"_Felicidades, ganaste"_ Dijo Naruto

"Wow no lo puedo creer" Respondió Sakura

"_Creelo, por fue así… y no solo eso… hemos tenido aun así ya cerrado el concurso llamadas solo para ti y tus consejos. Pero en fin después hablaremos de eso. Ahora llego la hora que me digas como te llamas_" Dijo Naruto

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno" Respondió segura…

El nombre de ella retumbo en la cabeza de Naruto, era ¡Sakura-chan!, la amiga de Hinata y amiga suya tambien!. Si ella va a conocerlo no solo tal vez se burle o le contaría a Hinata y ella no se podría enterar por nadie mas que de el y lo que es peor, lo matara a golpes por no contarle que el es el locutor. Pero su foquito se encendió.

"_Muy bien Sakura, el día que vas a venir será el viernes en la noche, después de que el programa se acabe. Eso si, tendrás que firmar un papel donde dicta que no podrás decir como soy ni como me llamo ni sacarme fotos." _Dijo el

"Pero ¿Por queeee?" Pregunto triste

"_Es que conociéndote- Metió la pata- Quiero decir… conociendo como son las chicas van a cuchichear, y si alguien se entera, el misterio desaparecerá y la magia del programa no existirá y no queremos eso… ¿verdad?"`De la que no me salvo es de la paliza que me dara´_

"Tienes razón, entonces el viernes cuando termine el programa. ¡Estoy ansiosa!"

"_Bueno Sakura, te estaré esperando el Viernes, si por alguna razón no puedes venir este es el numero, 789-654."_

"OK listo, nos vemos entonces bombón" Y contenta corto.

"_Y bueno… eso lo veremos mi querida Sakura-chan_" Dijo mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en sus labios.

-

-

-

Volvió a buscar tono en el teléfono y marco un numero que sabia de memoria. Sonó una, dos y a la tercera.

"Moshi Moshi" Contesto del otro lado…

"_Hey, es Naruto" _

"¿Qué haces? Estaba escuchando recién tu programa, ¿Así que te vas a dejar ver?"

"_Si, por eso necesito de tu ayuda"_

"Tu no eres de pedir favores, así que debe ser importante dime ¿Qué necesitas dobe?" Pregunto el otro.

"_Escucha, pero escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir teme"_

-----

El teléfono suena sacando a Hinata de la burbuja de recuerdos llenos de Naruto, besos de chocolates y desahogos a un desconocido.

"Moshi Moshi" Contesto la pelinegra

"Hey tontita"

"Te he dicho que no me llames así Ino" Grito en furia.

"Perdón, perdón" Agrego Ino

El silencio se apodero de la conversación, las dos sabían muy bien lo que se venia, ya se conocían muy bien. Dejando a un lado sus peleas diarias, ellas eran más unidas a comparación de las otras chicas, tenían una comunicación más allá de palabras.

"Y Hina-chan… ¿Ya te convenciste?" Pregunto delicadamente su amiga, sabia que era un tema serio… el corazón de su amiga es el que estaba en juego.

"¿Pero que hago con este sentimiento Ino? El me odia" Respondió triste.

"Ay hinata… ¿Tu piensas que si te odiara no haría hasta el ultima cosa para tratar de buscar el cruce de palabras o que te le acerques a golpearlo? O simplemente que tu mirada solo sea para el. Conozco a Naruto hace bastante y siempre ha sido un secote, y nunca le dio una sonrisa o mas de las palabras necesarias a cualquier otra persona, y mas ahora… con lo que paso el otro día, me di cuenta que ya… ya habían caído en sus propias redes." Las palabras de Ino eran las verdaderas, conocía a Naruto desde años ya que eran buenos amigos.

"¿Cómo voy a creer que el siente algo por mi? Si siempre estamos peleando y diciéndonos cosas que nos hacen explotar"

"Acaso me vas a decir que nunca escuchas el dicho, ¿entre el odio y el amor hay un solo paso? Y Uds. pasaron la línea del odio al amor hace varios pasos atrás."

"Es muy complicado esto, o sea no lo podría creer… Pero muero por que sea así"

"Ya tontita no te des la cabeza contra la pared, vas a ver que cuando menos te lo esperes las cosas van a dar otro giro" Ella lo sabia muy bien, era solo cuestión de tiempo y de valentía tanto de el como de ella.

"Pero antes de que me olvide… No sabias que tocabas la guitarra… te lo tenias guardadito ehh" En la voz de ella no había recriminación por "guardar" ese secretito… ya que sabia por que lo hacia.

"Si, discúlpame por no haberte dicho, pero no quería que el se enterara y me martirizara con sus comentarios"

"Yo se no te preocupes… pero en fin cabeza de chorlito ten ánimos lo tuyo se va a solucionar ya lo veras…pero por lo que queda hay que agarrar a Sakura mañana… que bicha…otra que tenia su "talento" guardado, te juro que no podía para de reírme por su canción"

"Si yo también, solo a ella se le ocurre, pero menos mal que no gano Karin, súper pesada"

"¡Siiii! ¡Estaba loca esa… pero en fin tendremos que decirle a Sakura que le saque fotos así lo vemos, ah! y también unos autógrafos-pauso- Pero bueno, por lo demás Hina-chan ya veras que todo cambiara"

"Gracias Ino" Era las únicas palabras que incluía todo lo que quería decir

"No tienes por que" Dijo Ino, por que es así… a una amiga no hay que estar diciendo a cada minuto gracias por cada palabra o acción.

"Descansa tontita"

"Buenas noches Ino." Y aquella llamada termino.

-

-

-

Ya habían pasado más de la media noche y Hinata aun no podía dormir. Daba vueltas como un trompo en su cama, se destapaba y se volvía a tapar, pero nada. Parecía que Naruto se había apoderado de sus acciones, cerraba sus ojos y lo veía a el, los abría y el aun seguía ahí.

Se levanto de la cama, busco un calzado un abrigo y salio a su pequeño bacón.

Esa noche la luna estaba ausente, pero el brillo de las estrellas iluminaba las oscuras calles. Le encantaba las noches de invierno, el cielo casi siempre estaba limpio y se podían disfrutar el paisaje de las estrellas. Allí apoyada en el barandal, su respiración se dibujaba en el aire como una fuente de vapor… cada pensamiento iba a el y a sus labios, y pensando estar sola con las estrellas rió al pensar que rápido cambio la manera de verlo.-

-

"¿De que te ríes tontita, no me digas que también te volviste loca?" Pregunto entre risas el pelirubio.

Hinata baja su mirada y ve al causante de su insomnio allí parado con su horrible chaqueta naranja y sus manos al bolsillo. La leve brisa volaba sus rubios cabellos rozando sus mejillas y sus ojos azules brillaban con la oscuridad de la noche. En ese momento el corazón de Hinata se detuvo al verlo detenidamente, era hermoso.

"¿Los ratones te comieron la lengua, cabeza de chorlito?" Pregunto al ver que ella no respondía

"Te he dicho que no me digas cabeza de chorlito Baka, además habla despacio vas a despertar a los vecinos y a mis padres" Dijo en voz baja.

"Esta bien cabeza de chorlito, pero… ¿Qué haces a estas horas afuera?" Pregunto mientras su mano derecha apretaba la rosa que tenia pensado colar por la ventana, pero al verla allí ya no pudo.

"No podía dormir, ¿Y tu? ¿No te parece que es tarde para estar caminando solo por las calles?" Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

"¿Estas preocupada por mi?" Pregunto mientras la veía directamente a los ojos causando que ella ruborizara al tal comentario.

"Obvio, que haré mañana y no tenga a mi enemigo numero uno para pelear" La manera en la que respondió parecía mas una declaración de amor que una respuesta sarcástica.

"Creo que tienes razón" Y solo escucho el silencio.

"¿Quieres acompañarme?" Pregunto

"¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde?" Pregunto sorprendida… 'por que cambiaste la manera de hablarme' pensó Hinata al escuchar el sonido de su voz ya que había cambiado a uno mas suave y atento.

"No podía dormir también, así que salí por una caminata, ¿Quieres ir?" Pregunto otra vez.

"Este… miro hacia atrás y a los costados. Espera un segundo." Volvió a entrar al cuarto y salio al pasillo y con cautela abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres y al verificar que roncaban como dos tortolitos cerro la puerta.

Antes de salir al balcón recordó las palabras de su amiga Ino… _""Yo se no te preocupes… pero en fin cabeza de chorlito ten ánimos lo tuyo se va a solucionar ya lo veras…"". _Pero ella tenía que ayudar a ese cambio. Respiro profundamente y salio.

"OK" La respuesta lo sorprendió, tal vez este el comienzo. Ella volvió a mirar hacia abajo…

"MMM pero creo que no a poder ser… esta muy alto y no puedo salir por la puerta si no se van a despertar" Sin esperar mas en un dos por tres…

Velozmente subió por el poste del farol que estaba cerca del balcón y en un salto ya estaba parado al lado de ella.

"¿Pero que haces Naruto?" Pregunto Hinata mientras su rostro se volvía un tomate… "Estas loco, nos van a ver" Dijo preocupada, ni que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, pero ya ella al tener en claro sus sentimientos lo veía con otro ojos.-

-

-

Sin decir palabras el la toma entre sus brazos, y en la mente de Hinata vivía una película romántica, esas como la Romeo y Julieta… ella en el balcón y el buscándola. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo impregnar por el aroma de su Romeo. Se sujeto enrollando sus brazos por su cuello tentador. El de un salto toco suelo otra vez, pero sin olvidar de dejar caer aquella rosa que guardaba.

"Creo que seria un buen príncipe rescatando a una princesa ¿No es así?" Dijo mientras dejaba que ella volviera a poner sus pies en el firme suelo. Pero aun sin desprenderse de su cuello sus miradas chocan y solo centímetros distancian sus labios. Ella vuelve en si y dice.

"Estas loco enserio, nos pudimos haber matado de tal altura" Tenia que cambiar de tema, era demasiada la emoción para poder continuar.

"Vamos cabeza de chorlito" Y así empezaron a caminar. El silencio los envolvía. Caminando lado a lado Hinata observaba aquel que ha sido su enemigo desde el primer día. Disimiladamente estudiaba las facciones del ladrón de su corazón, solo hace unos momentos atrás había visto detenidamente y su corazón volvía acelerar, y aunque lo volviera a ver podía caer a sus pies cien veces más.

Naruto no era indiferente a este momento, podía sentir la mirada de Hinata penetrando su alma, pero no quería girar y dejar al descubierto la ternura de sus ojos observándolo, eso seguro la asustaría; por eso opto y siguió caminando como si nada.

Ya calles mas adelante y sin ninguna palabra pronunciada, pudo ver que las manos de su princesa jugueteaban en el aire, y viajaban una o otra vez hacia su boca donde dejaba un respiro caliente escapar para ahuyentar el frió, ya su chaqueta no tenia bolsillos para poner sus manos.

El saca uno de sus un guante y se lo da a ella y dice.

"Ponte este guante solo tengo uno" Mintió y le pasa el guante correspondiente a la mano izquierda. El tenía los dos pero todo lo hizo por una razón. Hinata estaba a su Izquierda y toma el guante. Se lo pone y dice:

"Gracias"-

-

-

Naruto no lo piensa dos veces y sacando su mano izquierda del bolsillo de su chaqueta toma delicadamente la mano derecha de Hinata que estaba fría y la introduce junto con la de el en la bolsa de la chaqueta. Ella estaba que no lo podía creer, tanto ella como el estaban rojos del nerviosismo y ninguno se atrevió a mirarse. El podía controlar sus nervios pero ella empezó a temblar reacción que no paso de largo Naruto.

"Estas temblando" Dijo el sin mirarla y ella mintió

"Es que el se siente mas frió por esta calle" Claro que tenia que mentir, ya que su cuerpo no podía reaccionar de otra manera al contacto de el.

Siguieron sus pasos mudos, sintiendo la piel del otro a través de sus manos. Ella ya había dejado de temblar y sus manos estaban tibias por el calor de el. Hace unos pasos atrás lo quería menos que ahora y el moría por sentir sus labios otra vez. Sin querer sus dedos empezaron a juguetear, rozándose delicadamente y sus dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente y ninguno tomo la decisión de separarse. Lo que nunca se entero Hinata es que el ocultaba su guante derecho en su otra mano, pero fue una pequeña mentirita que el corazón perdonaba.

Las mariposas en la panza de Hinata tenían una revolución sin control, y el calor del cuerpo de Naruto se elevaba sin piedad.-

-

Llegaron a un rosal que estaba situado en lo más profundo del parque. Allí tomaron asiento sin separar sus cuerpos.

Naruto rompió el silencio haciendo preguntas triviales a Hinata y ella las respondía ya sin nerviosismo. Ya más cómodos en la conversación entraron en más detalles en lo que se refería en gusto y disgustos de la vida y sus vueltas. Hinata se dio cuenta que fácil era hablar con Naruto y la forma que su respiración no se agitaba como lo hacia cuando tenían sus peleas. Ella empezó a querer saber mas de el, y charlaron de su complicada vida.

El solo le había contado su vida a una sola persona, quien es su amigo Sasuke. Y no se le fue difícil abrir su intimidad con ella, ya que antes había abierto su corazón de par en par por ella y para ella. Y su corazón se alivio al ver que no había ningún rastro de lastima en su mirada si no de compresión y calor. Hinata en ese momento comprendió que el destino actúa siempre con inteligencia y pensó que ella tenia el amor de una familia que a el le falto…pero tal vez ahora ella podría compartir aquello con el.

Después de eso, Hinata no tuvo miedo y saco su secreto… Le contó a Naruto que su hobby era tocar la guitarra y cantar; y como lo esperaba el no se burlo ni nada por el estilo, algo que le alegro. Y entre charla y charla, el tiempo corrió y el sol dejaba mostrar sus primeros rayos de luz.-

-

"WOW paso el tiempo volando" Dijo ella mientras miraba hacia arriba.

"Si, creo que será mejor que te vaya a dejar antes de que se den cuenta tus padres" Dijo el mientras levantaba y ella lo seguía.

"Naruto-kun" Pauso

"Gracias por lo de hoy… y por compartir conmigo tu historia… creo que ahora nos podemos llevar un poco mejor… ¿No es así?" Pregunto esperanzada.

"Claro que si tontita" El no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios cosa que derritió a Hinata.

"Toma" Y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un chocolate. Y por primera vez en la noche sus manos se separaron dejando un frió de por medio. Tal vez el sabor del chocolate substituya al beso que se hizo ausente.

"Gracias Naruto-kun"

"De nada" Y con eso empezaron hacer su camino de regreso pero esta vez el silencio no los aturdía. Caminaban y palabras no se ausentaban, ni que decir de las risas… si risas… Naruto reía como nunca y allí Hinata ya no quiso escapar.

"La verdad Naruto-kun… me alegra saber que no eres un robot" Dijo en broma…

"Y bueno… será que solo contigo puedo ser el mi verdadero yo" Y sin darse cuenta ya estaban otra vez en balcón.

"Que tengas un buen día" Dijo que el.

"Gracias… y tu también" Y en un momento se acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Se volvieron a mirar y ella dijo…

"¿Acaso no me vas a ayudar a subir?" No se hizo esperar y el ayudo a Hinata a subir hasta su balcón. Una vez allí no presto atención al suelo del balcón y rápido se dio vuelta a ver a Naruto que había comenzado su camino a casa, estaba de espalda pero en un segundo volteo y sorprendió a Hinata cuando levanto su mano y con una sonrisa dijo adiós. Ella solo sonrió y elevo su mano y copio su movimiento.

Cuando iba abrir la puerta del balcón para entrar encontró en el piso aquella rosa roja. Se agacho y la tomo entre sus manos y tomo su fragancia. Sonrió y entro a su cuarto… se despojo de sus vestimenta y en ese momento se dio cuenta que aun tenia el guante de Naruto y sin quitárselo ni dejar la rosa a un lado se introdujo en la cama y cerro sus ojos reviviendo la noche mas hermosa que ha tenido hasta ahora.-

-------------------------------------------------

**Un capi larrrrrgo!!!!! y super ROMANTICO!!!!!!!!!  
**

**es que tantos coments me emocionan!!!!!! no me lo puedo creer!!!!!**

**siento mucho no poder responder a cada uno....**

**este capi va para....Konoko-Uchiha!!!!! espero coments!!!!!!  
**


	5. A la mañana siguiente

Cap 5

-

-

Tres horas mas tarde y aun sin haber recuperado las baterías por la desvelada.-

-

-

"¡Hinata!" Grito por decimotercera vez su madre…fue allí cuando ella trato de distinguir si era un sueño o era realidad el grito de su Madre.

"¡HINATAAA!" 'Si… si es realidad' Pensó al despertarse con el siguiente grito.

"¿Qué?" Grito media enojada ya que quería seguir durmiendo.

"Sakura esta en la línea"

"OK, gracias" Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado y tomo el teléfono que estaba a un lado, dejando la rosa junto a la lámpara.

"Dime Sakura-chan" Dijo aun dormida y sin ganas.

"Arreglate que en 10 minutos estoy en tu casa" Y sin mas que decir corto.

Hinata no tuvo más que otro remedio que desprenderse de su calentita cama y saltar a la ducha, y como rayo se vistió, maquillo y peino.

-

-

"Hinata, Sakura te esta esperando" Grito su madre justo cuando terminaba de ponerse el brillo labial.

Bajo corriendo, ya que usualmente cuando uno no ha dormido mucho y se levanta apurado, por obra divina uno se llena de energías… pero solo dura unas cuantas horas.

"¡SAKURA! Ganaste anoche te felicito" Grito Hinata mientras se colgaba del cuello de Sakura en un gran abrazo.

"Eso que importa ahora… tenemos que ir a la floreria Yamanaka, ya las chicas nos están esperando"

"¿Cómo que no importa? Vas a conocer al derretidor de corazones, sueño de toda mujer en toda Konoha"

Hinata no dijo nada... solo agarro a Hinata de una mano y se la llevo corriendo hacia la floreria Yamanaka. Pero en el camino Hinata le pedía o mejor dicho le suplicaba que le digiera algo pero Sakura ni las vocales pronunciaba. Suben las escaleras y llegando sin oxigeno donde estaban el resto de las chicas Hinata explota.

"¡SAKURRAAAAA que rayos te pasa!, ya estoy que me desmayo, ¿que paso para que me trajeras corriendo como una loca por toda Konoha?

"¡Si Sakura por que nos juntaste con tanta urgencia! Se suponía que nos íbamos a juntar al medio día" Dijo Temari…

"¿Es por lo del concurso?" Pregunto Ten-Ten...

"Que concurso ni que concurso..." Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba aire...

"¿A que te refieres frentesota? Pregunto Ino...

"No me digas asi Ino-cerda. Anoche sucedió lo que tanto estaba esperando... y bueno no podía aguantar hasta el medio día para contárselos..."

"¿Pero si no es lo del concurso que es? Pregunto Hinata...

Sakura las miro detenidamente a cada una de ellas antes de responder y luego dijo:

"Sasuke-kun" Se limito a responder. Sus amigas se quedaron mudas, la verdad esto era más importante que el dicho concurso. Sasuke siempre ha sido el amor no tan platónico de Sakura. Pero nunca ha pasado nada serio, aunque todos sospechaban que Sasuke también le gusta Sakura...menos mal que ella de vez en cuando le mandaba unas indirectas, de otra manera Sakura se haría monja si espera a que el tomara la iniciativa.

"¿Que paso con el? pregunto Ten-Ten...

"Anoche me llamo y adivinen ¿Qué?" Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellas con cierto misterio y alegría...

"¿Queee?" Preguntaron

"Me invito al cine" Dijo alegre...

"¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!! Gritaron todas en unión, la verdad no lo creían... ¿el tomo la iniciativa?... Era increíble.

Dejando a un lado la petición de su amigo. El ya no podía aguantar mas sus sentimientos, ya no se podía hacer el indiferente a la sonrisa picara de su Diosa, y tomo la petición de Naruto como el mensaje del amor llamándolo para tomar el toro por los cuernos, no que ella fuera un toro verdad, solo un poco loca, locura que lo completaba.

"No lo puedo creer..." Dijo Ten-Ten...

"¿Que mosco le pico... de donde saco tanta valentía?" Dijo Temari...

"Tal vez comió algo que le hizo mal" Dijo Ino en risas...

"Me alegro por ti amiga...estoy tan contenta" Dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a otra de sus mas querida amigas...

"Pero saben... hay un pequeño gran problema" Dijo triste

"Quiere que salgamos el viernes por la noche..."

"Pero tienes tiempo suficiente para ir de compras y todo..." Dijo Ino no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Si, ¿cual es el problema?... que yo sepa no tenemos planes para el viernes" Dijo Ten-Ten...

"Y yo dudo mucho que te pongas a estudiar un viernes en vacaciones" Agrego sarcastica Temari...

"¿Cual es el problema...?" Pregunto Hinata...

Sakura bajo su cabeza y el aura de tristeza la envolvió…. Ya que era su sueño conocer aquel locutor, dijo

"Es que estoy supuesta a ir a conocer al locutor de la radio el viernes por la noche..."

Y se escucho un…

"OOOHHHHHH"

Pues si... si había un problema...pero lamentablemente solo ella podía solucionarlo.

"¿Y que es lo que tu quieres hacer?" Pregunto Temari

"Pero píenselo bien, ya que tu decisión va a decidir cualquier posibilidad con Sasuke..." Dijo Ten-Ten

"Si... yo que tu me encierro en el cuarto y hasta no haberlo pensado mínimo mil veces no tomo una decisión." Dijo la exagerada de Ino.

Hinata no dijo nada en el momento... por cierta parte ella sabia que lo que su amiga iba a decidir... ya que en el corazón no se manda, pero no se esperaba con lo que venia.

"Yo ya lo decidí..." Dijo decidida mientras se cruzaba de brazos...

"¿Y que decidiste preguntaron todas...?"

"Decidí salir con Sasuke-kun..."

Todas entendieron su decisión... claro que lo elegiría...

"¿Y que va a pasar con lo de conocer al locutor?" Pregunto Temari.

"Por eso también las quería juntar... quería que todas supieran al mismo momento así no se me ponen en celosas, por mi decisión jijij..." Rió picaramente

Que raro esos comentarios de ella 'Pensé'

"Bueno, bueno... En fin... como la segunda en ganar el concurso fue Hina-chan... quiero que se ella quien vaya en mi lugar..."

"¿¿QUEEEE YOOOO!!" Grite por todos los cielos, provocando que los pájaros que descansaban tranquilamente en los árboles de los alrededores volaran despavoridos por los cielos.

"Si tu... creo que es lo mas justo..." Agrego Sakura.

"Si... A mi también me parece justo" Dijo Temari…

"Yo ni concurse...así que me da igual" Dijo Ino...

"Por mi tampoco hay problema" Agrego Ten-Ten...

"OK solucionado Hinata va el viernes en la noche...pero ahora...cambiando de tema... Hinata el poema que escribiste fue para Naruto?" Pregunto Sakura sin pelos en la lengua.

En ese momento Hinata sintió como las miradas de sus amigas se clavaban sobre ella a mil por hora... de allí no había escapatoria.

Sin mas que decir bajo su cabeza y respondió...

"Si fue para el..."

"Fyuuu por fin... ya era hora de que aceptaras tus sentimientos de una vez y por todas..." Dijo Sakura.

"Si, menos mal... ya no veía la hora de que pusieras tus sentimientos en orden."Dijo dulcemente Ten-Ten...

"Que bueno amiga... espero que las cosas cambien..." Agrego por ultimo Temari.

Ino no dijo nada...ella ya había hablado con Hinata y todo había quedado aclaro... bueno casi todo... no lo que Hinata tenia para contar.

"Si...pero anoche las cosas se volvieron mas locas..."-

-

-

Y con eso Hinata les contó a sus amigas con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado esa noche...a excepción de las cosas personales que Naruto le contó. Sakura ya se había comido las uñas de su mano derecha y seguía por la izquierda... menos mal que llevaba sus converse por que si no seguía con las uñas de los pies. Temari solo se le escuchaba suspirar, Ten-Ten regalando una sonrisa de complicidad e Ino escuchaba la manera en la que relataba su historia, afirmando una vez mas lo enamorada que estaba Hinata.

¿Y ahora que va a suceder...? Pregunto Ten-Ten

"La verdad creo que nada... tal vez nos tratemos como siempre...pero no con tantas pelas..." Contesto Hinata...

"Puchaaaa" Grito Sakura triste

"Y ahora, ¿que te dio frentesota? Pregunto Ino.

"Es que era muy divertidas las peleas de ellos dos...ahora ¿que diversión va haber?... Dijo triste...

En vez de gritarle como siempre lo hacían... se pusieron a empezar en lo que había dicho... y era cierto... ahora ¿quienes iban a pelear?

"Bueno, bueno eso es lo de menos... lo importante es que puede que esto termine bien..." Dijo Ten-Ten...tenia que dejar a un lado los pensamientos tristes para no opacar la felicidad de su amiga.

"OK... ya cambien esas caras…" Ordeno Ino..."me alegra que las cosas de tu corazón se estén aclarando tontita" dijo mientras la abrazaba... "Al igual que a ti Sakura… ya era hora"

"Gracias Ino/cerda…" Y las cinco amigas se unieron en un fuerte abrazo

Y después de ese abrazo Sakura grita

"¿Que tal si vamos a desayunar? Creo que tanta emoción desde anoche me acelero el metabolismo y tengo ganas de comerme creo que una vaca y un barril de de soda..."

¡SAKURAAA!

"Bueno, bueno... una hamburguesa y una soda" Dijo.

-

-

-

Sasuke estaba limpiando el mostrador...como siempre... vio entrar al grupo de chicas que ponían no solo ambiente al lugar pero lograban ponerlo de pies a cabeza.

"Hola Sasuke... ¿como estas?" Dijo Temari...

"Hey Sasuke-kun... ¿esta bonito el día no? Dijo en broma Ino...

¿Si... como para ir a ver una película...? Agrego Temari...

"No le hagas caso Sasuke-kun... ¿como estas?" Pregunto Hinata...

"¿Bien gracias y tu?"

"Bien acá… Con un poco de sueño, pero bien..."

"Hola Sakura... ¿como estas?" Pregunto mientras se ponía rojito.

"Bien Sasuke-kun... gracias y ¿tu? Dijo con una mirada picara...

"Ahora que te veo mejor..." dijo mientras la miraba ahora volviéndola a ella colorada...

"Recuerda... el viernes... te paso a buscar por tu casa ¿OK?"

"Si te voy a estar esperando..."

Y con eso las chicas siguen su paso a su mesa... solo quedando Hinata junto al mostrador...

"Me alegra que te hayas animado" Dijo Hinata.

"Si... creo que faltaba un empujoncito y anoche me lo dieron y bueno acá me vez"

"Me alegra tanto... los quiero mucho a los dos y hacen una pareja perfecta" Dijo y giro su rostro rápido mirando hacia la puerta cuando escucho las campanitas sonar. Solo para ver a un niño entrar y no a "el"...Sasuke adivinando dijo...

"El dobe todavía no ha venido...pero de seguro no tarda"

"AH... Este...um OK... este bien... ven en un minuto para darte la orden... que de seguro será lo mismo, pero por las dudas."

Mientras las chicas comían tranquilas… una de ellas devoraba lo que tenia frente a sus ojos y otra no quitaba la mirada de la entrada.

"Ya va a venir Hina-chan… relájate" Dijo Ten-Ten

Hinata solo acento con su cabeza y trato de mantener su concentración con las chicas…. El tiempo corrió y ellas hablaban desde la ropa que usaría Sakura hasta las preguntas que Hinata le haría al locutor. Una y dos horas pasaron y nada… Naruto no llego.

"Bueno chicas… yo me voy tengo que ayudar a mi mama en la floreria" Dijo Ino

"Y yo ir a supervisar que mis `hermanitos´ no se maten" Dijo Temari

"Bueno… yo creo entonces que voy a ir hacer algunos pasteles nuevos" Agrego Ten-Ten

"Bueno ya que todas tienen algo que hacer creo que me iré a casa a probarme un poco de ropa."

"¿Tu que vas hacer Hinata?" Pregunto mientras se levanta de la mesa…

"Estem… yo me voy a quedar a conversar un rato con Sasuke" Disfrazó su verdad… Pero ellas entendieron y no hicieron mas preguntas.

"Bueno Hinata…nos hablamos" Dijeron antes de marchar

"Chau… cualquier cosa me llaman" Y con eso ultimo sus amigas se marcharon. Se levanto y se fue al mostrador con Sasuke.

"Lo siento Hinata es raro que haya llegado" Dijo sin saber que el rubio se había desvelado con la chica que tenia al frente.-

-

-

-

De allí hablaron de Sakura y de lo que sucedió con Naruto. Sasuke sabia que tenia que ser cauteloso con lo que decía ya que podía meter la pata y su amigo lo mataría. El fue atender a las mesas y Hinata empezó a sentir sus ojos cansados, ya la energía se había agotado, y sin mas esperar, apoyo sus brazos sobre el mostrador y los utilizó de almohada, quedando completamente dormida que ni siquiera escucho la campanita.

El observo a su princesita dormida y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar la noche de anoche. El no estaba cansado por que había dormido hasta hace unos momentos, pero sabia que ella no lo haría. Se sentó a su lado, y ella ni cuenta se dio.

En voz baja

"Hey teme… ¿Cómo va eso?" Pregunto mientras levanta sus parpados en señal, por las dudas que se despertara y supiera de su plan.

"Fue como dijiste… el viernes voy con Sakura al cine y – Señalo a Hinata- va a ir tu ya sabes donde" Dijo en voz que solo Naruto escuchaba.

"OK… entonces esta todo listo" En eso se acerca y se pone de pie detrás de ella y le susurro al odio.

"Mi princesa, mira hasta donde hemos llegado" Y beso tiernamente su mejilla.

Hinata mientras tanto seguía soñando con el hombre que en la realidad le robaba un beso. Solo sonrió al sentir las cosquillas de sus labios sin ni siquiera imaginar que aquel beso era real.-

* * *

**Seeeeeee!!!!! soy feliz!!!!! 41 reviews!!!!! no lo puedo creer!!!! agradezco a:**

**Konoko-Uchiha;** **princezzhina-dark; Gothic-hinata; AzakuChan; DORMILON; wily2513; zolhyy09;**** y ultima pero nunca menos importante....CATTIVA!!!! **

**si!!! la autora del fic... y hablando de eso... queria dejarles el link de la historia original...**

**net/s/4417309/1/Sabor_a_Chocolate ...este cap va para...DORMILON!!! que demostro ser bien macho!!! :p**

**ya saben gente...si dejan reviews yo soy feliz...y si yo soy feliz...bueno...ya saben... nos vemos!!!  
**


	6. La cita y algo mas

_"Mi princesa, mira hasta donde hemos llegado" Y beso tiernamente su mejilla._

_Hinata mientras tanto seguía soñando con el hombre que en la realidad le robaba un beso. Solo sonrió al sentir las cosquillas de sus labios sin ni siquiera imaginar que aquel beso era real.-_

**Cap 6**

Hinata mientras tanto seguía soñando con el hombre que en la realidad le robaba un beso. Solo sonrió al sentir las cosquillas de sus labios sin ni siquiera imaginar que aquel beso era real.-

Naruto justo al lado de Hinata un chocolate junto a una rosa y una pequeña nota. Observo una vez más a Hinata por unos segundos y luego se marcho.

Un rato después Hinata se despierta de su dulce sueño y ve aquellos regalos a su lado y aun sin tomarlos, mira de un lado a otro como loca buscando a Naruto pero no lo encontró. Miro hacia el frente y encontró a Sasuke.

"El estuvo hace un rato aquí, pero no quería despertarte…dijo que parecías tener un buen sueño" Si que lo estaba teniendo pero prefería verlo en persona.

"AHH" Solo dijo y sin esperar tomo la rosa y luego abrió aquella nota que decía.-

-

-

"_De todas las palabras que anoche salieron de mis labios, algunos sentimientos se hicieron ausentes… pero en mi corazón estaban presentes. Pero creo que es el momento de girar la moneda y la verdad quede a tus pies. Me gustaría invitarte a salir este viernes, ¿Aceptas?_

_Dame tu respuesta mañana cuando nos veamos."_

_Con Cariño, Naruto-_

-

-

Hinata se hubiera pegado un grito de alegría, pero se contuvo. Doblo la nota y la guardo junto a la rosa y con la energía que no tenia hace unos momentos atrás comió aquel dulce chocolate.

Su amigo Sasuke fue espectador de tal alegría y se sintió bien no solo por ella si no por el, ya que había cambiado mucho desde que conoció aquella pelinegra.

Sin decir ni una palabra le dio un gran beso en la mejilla de Sasuke por tanta alegría y se marcho a su casa. En el camino pensaba que ropa se pondría y que perfume usaría, tenia que estar perfecta esa noche.

Llego a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo era maravilloso, tanto que ni siquiera le molesto las bromas de su hermana. Se fue a su cuarto y llamo a Ino. Le contó lo que sucedió y empezaron a cuchichear como locas. Olvidándose por completo que el mismo viernes tenia que ir a conocer al locutor.

Se despidieron y Hinata marco en su calendario el viernes con un corazón… solo quedaban un día y un par de horas. Llamo a Sakura y quedaron para ir de compras y con su felicidad en piel se fue a dormir con aquel guante que aun tenia el perfume del rubio impregnado.

-

-

-

Hinata no espero que el despertador sonara, se levanto antes para no salir a las corridas. Tomo un baño y luego se vistió con ropa bien cómoda ya que tendría que iría a recorrer hasta el último rincón por la ropa correcta. Con media hora de ventaja, decidió ir ella a buscar a Sakura, así no perdían tiempo.

DING DONG….-

-

-

"Abre Sakura-chan" Dijo por el transmisor

"¿Hinata?" Pregunto sorprendida Sakura ya que esperaba que Hinata estuviera lista tarde como siempre.

"Ya se lo que vas a decir, pero ahorratelo…abre la puerta apurate" Y sin pedir mas la puerta se abrió y Hinata ingreso a la casa de Sakura.

"No te voy a preguntar… ya se la razón, pero mientras termino de peinarme, sírvete café y galletitas." A Hinata cuando se trataba de comida no faltaba decirle dos veces, y haciendo caso como niña buena se sirvió una taza de café junto a las galletitas.

"MMM Esggdtas galtdritias stgn grigcas" Dijo Hinata mientras tenia la boca llena.

"OK fiera salvaje… traga primero y después me dices que no te entendí nada" Dijo Sakura...

Hinata trago y para ayudar a bajarlo tomo un café para luego decir.

"De que te admiras si tu ayer estabas peor" Recrimino Hinata

"Ayer fue ayer y hoy es hoy…"Dijo queriendo librarse de su propia acusación.

"En fin… como sea, que ricas están estas galletitas" Aclaro

"Si… las hizo ayer Ten-chan, y como estaba sola me las trajo" – "AHHH" Respondió Hinata.

"OK, ya estoy". Y marcharon.

Llegaron al centro comercial y recorrieron tienda por tienda. Y después de cinco horas, que se probaran unas 100 mudas de ropa y volvieran locos a los ayudantes, consiguieron lo que encontraban.

"Bueno creo que ya tenemos todo… no comprare perfume por que ya tengo uno para "ocasiones espéciales"". Dijo Sakura divertida.

"Yo creo que tengo uno…pero lo tengo que buscar"

"OK, ahora vamos a comer tengo hambre" De allí partieron al lugar de siempre.

-

-

Entraron y saludaron a Sasuke, tomaron asiento en el mostrador como no estaban las chicas decidieron hacerle compañía a Sasuke.

"Lo de siempre" Dijo Sakura.

"Lo mismo" Agrego Hinata.

Mientras Sasuke preparaba las órdenes y las chicas charlaban despreocupadas el Rubio entro. Y las chicas sin darse cuentan de su presencia el tomo ventaja.

Poniéndose detrás de Hinata cubrió sus ojos mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sakura para que no digiera quien era.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto y nadie respondió.

"Claro si hablas sabré quien eres… muy inteligente, entonces a ver si te reconozco por el tacto." Y haciendo sus manos hacia tras empezó a tocar el pecho del chico y ella pensaba en lo firme que se sentía. Luego hacia los costados pero no podía aun distinguir… era un hombre eso si… ¿pero quien? Bajo un poco hacia el abdomen y sus manos sin darse cuenta pasaron a la parte baja de la espalda, cada vez mas y mas y cuando estaba a punto de tomarle las pompas al pobre de Naruto que ya no sabia que hacer.- (jajaja se lo imaginan!!!!)

-

"Que picaroncita eres Hina-chan… te aprovechas y ya quieres apretar ¿No?" Dijo con cierta malicia Sakura.

Hinata se puso de todos colores… la verdad ella no se había dado cuenta pero al terminar de escuchar las palabras de su amiga puso sus manos al frente de ella.

"Perdón no me di cuenta" Y sin esperar mas toco aquellas manos que le impedían ver. Luego ese aroma se empezó a colar, y con más paciencia lo reconoció junto a la suavidad de aquellas manos y mientras se volvía roja como un tomate dijo.

"Naruto-kun" y el calor de sus manos se desvaneció y la luz volvió a nacer.

"Hey tontita ¿Cómo estas?" Pregunto con una gran sonrisa cosa que dejo a Sakura congelada.

"EYYY yo pensé que nos íbamos a llevar bien" Dijo ella mientras hacia puchero.

El le agarra la barbilla y con la suavidad de su dedo roza su labio y le dice

"No me hagas pucherito… _-'Por que me tienta a besar tus labios' pensó_- si… nos vamos a llevar bien pero no voy a dejarte de llamar tontita, tontita"

Con tal movimiento Hinata no pudo hacer nada más y dijo…

"Esta bien Naruto-kun"

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" Pregunto en seco y directo

"Acepto" Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"OK, entonces mañana a las 10" Pauso "Bueno… nos vemos Sakura-chan… chau cabeza de chorlito" Y sin mas que un gesto para Sasuke y una guiñada marcho de allí.

"WOW" Dijo Sakura- No puedo creer que este sea el mismo Naruto de unos días atrás. Tiene escrito amor por toda la cara, y te lo digo que soy una experta en estas cosas" Mientras tomaba de su soda.

"Si...Pero se así… súper rápido" Dijo triste.

"Y bueno Hinata ¿que esperas? ¿Que venga y se quede toda la tarde a su lado haciéndote la fiesta? Pues no... Tal vez se esta haciendo desear ¿no? Eso pasa mucho cuando el comienzo de la relación ha sido un poco agitante."

"Quien sabe… pero en fin… estemm será mejor que vaya a casa, quiero descansar temprano para no amanecer con tremendas ojeras mañana"

"OK amiga…" Y así se saludaron y se desearon suerte para las citas de mañana.

-

-

-

Ya en la cama se quedo dormida antes que el programa que escuchaba todas las noches sin falta comenzara.

-

-

Al medio día se levanta y baja a la cocina para encontrar una nota de su madre diciéndole que ella, Hiashi y Hanabi se fueron a Osaka por el día y que llegaran tarde. Hinata le había contado a la madre la invitación de aquel chico, y para evitar que Hiashi se opusiera o hiciera algún problema decidió sacarlo de la casa con esa excusa.

Después de preparar el desayuno se sentó en la mesa y comió mientras miraba la televisión. Hoy seria todo un día de preparación, y no se iba apurar en el proceso. Después de desayunar lleno la bañera con agua tibia y sales, algo que ayudaría a poner mas suave su piel. Mimo a su cabello con un baño de enjuague y enriqueció su cutis con cremas botánicas. Luego empezó a pintarse las uñas color perla al igual que la de sus pies. Y entre canción y canción que transmitía la radio la hora de la verdad se acercaba. Faltando una hora, ella ya tenía su peinado listo, que constaba de su cabello suelto con delicados bucles que caían sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

Y por ultimo empezó su maquillaje, algo simple pero que resaltara su belleza, ya con su vestido color crema a media pierna y su espalda junto a hombros descubierto, se quedo sentada en la sala a esperarlo.

Las 9:50, ya debe de llegar, era el pensamiento de Hinata. Diez minutos más tarde y no paso nada. Y los minutos empezaron a correr a paso lento, diez, quince, y hasta media hora y el no apareció ni llamo. Ya se harían las 11 y el llamo.

"Hinata-chan perdóname, aun no salgo del trabajo, creo que será mejor posponer nuestra salida para otro día" Dijo la voz de el.--

Hinata quería llorar, estaba tan dolida… después de tanta preparación, de tanto esfuerzo para lucir lo mejor para el, y el llama cancelándolo. Un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar, esas eran las lágrimas que quería dejar escapar pero se contuvo.

Con una fuerza sobre humano logro pronunciar las palabras.

-

-

"No hay problema Naruto-kun… cualquier otro día podremos salir, no te preocupes… estem te tengo que dejar buenas noches" Hinata no pudo mas y su río de lagrimas dejo correr. Y en la otra línea.

"Se que te hice llorar… por favor… piensa, piensa y no te quedes en casa" Así bajo el teléfono y solo espero que lo que hizo no haya sido la estupidez mas grande que había cometido en su vida y que todo salga como el pienso o planeo.-

-

-

-

* * *

**aqui me reporto ante ustedes pidiendo porfavor que no me maten no solo por que me tarde sino tb por ese cap...**

**Si!!! lo se!!!! segurito estan enojados conmigo por que me tarde... y ahora mas por el cap!!!! pero les prometo que todo esto es para bien...**

**quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews 53!!!... los quiero tanto!!!! pero este cap se los quiero dedicar a dos personitas que me hizieron muy feliz con sus comentarios...**

**Princess Miyu-sama y Yamato18...esto es para ustedes!!!! ya saben como es...muchos coments gente!!!! los quiero!!  
**


	7. La Verdad

**Cap 7**

-

-

-

_"No hay problema Naruto-kun… cualquier otro día podremos salir, no te preocupes… estem te tengo que dejar buenas noches" Hinataa no pudo mas y su río de lagrimas dejo correr. Y en la otra línea._

_"Se que te hice llorar… por favor… piensa, piensa y no te quedes en casa" Así bajo el teléfono y solo espero que lo que hizo no haya sido la estupidez mas grande que había cometido en su vida y que todo salga como el pienso o planeo._

-

-

-

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y por cada segundo que el reloj marcaba era una lágrima que Hinata dejaba caer sobre su almohada. El dolor se había apoderado de su corazón. Después de toda lo que había hecho y pasado para estar hermosa para el, para la cita y el solo llama para cancelarlo.

Naruto esperaba que la imagen de la morena apareciera por algún lado. Por cada frase que salía de sus labios para el resto de la población, rogaba que Hinata llegara. Por que ese fue su plan, que Hinata se enojara y fuera ver al dicho locutor y allí el le daría la sorpresa. Pero a medida que el tiempo corría, empezó a creer que aquella idea terminara siendo un gran error. (a que no quieren matarlo verdad?)

-

-

-

Se levanto de su cama y acomodo un poco lo que quedaba del maquillaje que había elaborado. Saco un tapado y salio de su casa dejando atrás su celular.

-

-

-

-

El programa estaba cerrando la sintonía con un tema y el sin hacerse esperar tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar el numero de Hinata. Los planes no habían salido como el quiso. Se confió demasiado, pensó que Hinata por venganza o despecho iría en busca del locutor, se pateaba a si mismo, el debía saber que Hinata no era vengativa ni mucho menos haría las cosas por despecho.

Su teléfono aun seguía sonando y nadie contestaba; los nervios ya estaban que explotaban al pensar que tal vez Hinata después de esto no querrá saber nada mas de el. No le quedo más que otra llamar a su amigo que estaba en plena cita romántica.

Mientras, la pelinegra daba sus pasos sin dirección, primero uno y luego el otro, pero no sabia donde acabaría.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke y Sakura habían tenido hasta el momento la cita que siempre habían esperado, habían ido a comer a un restaurante no muy caro pero accesible. Habían hablado de todo lo que se habían privado cuando estaban con las chicas, también de lo que les gustaba y lo que no, y se dieron cuenta que tenían tanto en común como lo que tenían en diferencia.

Estaba claro que lo que Sakura lo tenia de extrovertida Sasuke lo balanceaba con su serenidad y prudencia. Son tan diferentes, que la verdad encajan a medida, uno completa lo que el otro le falta.

La cita estaba en el punto culminante, después de tanto coqueteo y mañas, el romanticismo toco la puerta gracias a una piedra en el camino.

Sakura estaba caminando muy tranquila, pero entre risa y risa no se dio cuenta que mas adelante una piedra se entreponía en su paso y sin esperar se llevo contra ella. En cámara lenta ella se veía caer y sin poder reaccionar solo cerro fuertemente sus ojos asimilando el dolor de aquel golpe.

Sintió que su cuerpo caía sobre algo suave y firme a la vez y al abrir sus ojos vio a Sasuke de espalda contra el suelo. Los gestos de su rostro reflejaban el dolor de la caía pero solo dijo.

"Sakura… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto preocupado

Sakura solo se quedo en silencio, no solo por que el tomo aquel golpe por ella si no por que sus cuerpos estaban uno sobre el otro…pero sus rostros estaban solo a centímetros de distancia.

"Gracias Sasuke-kun" Solo logro decir mientras sus miradas permanecían clavadas una con la otra.

Y por arte de sus cuerpos y los deseos, sus rostros poco a poco se acercaban. Cerraron sus ojos en anticipación al beso, deseaban saborearlo desde el aliento agitado que producían a tal acontecimiento hasta al momento del impacto y solo estaban a milímetros.

-

El teléfono empieza a sonar…(y ustedes me quieren matar!!! :p)

Y es su sonido fue destrozando por completo la atmósfera que había, tras el impacto abrieron los ojos. Sakura aun estaba sobre Sasuke y como pudo saca su teléfono del bolsillo miro la llamada y dijo:

"Dobe" Y suspiro iba a contestar la llamada pero no pudo.

"Espero que sea de vida o muerte lo que me tengas que decir, por que para interrumpirnos justo en el momento que iba nos íbamos a besar. No te lo voy a perdonar" Grito enfurecida Sakura, después de haber estado entre roces de mano, compartiendo la misma soda, y riendo entre miradas ya no podía mas aguantar el amor que tenia dentro, y justo cuando la oportunidad se presento… así se derrumbo.

"¿Pero tu no estas con Hinata?" Pregunto Sakura al recordar que el tenia una cita con Hinata.

"Por eso llamaba, metí la pata, y la metí bien feo" Dijo con su voz triste, algo que alarmo a Sakura y rápido se puso de pie mientras ayudaba a Sasuke.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunto ella.

"Sabes que, discúlpenme… todo este es mi culpa y no puedo andar pidiendo ayuda por algo que yo provoque, dale mis disculpas a Sasuke" Y sin decir mas corto, dejando a una Sakura dura de la impresión, no sabia que pasaba. Tenia que ser grave por que el nunca llamaba a Sasuke por su nombre.

"¿Qué paso Sakura?" Pregunto Sasuke al ver que ella solo se quedo callada.

"Dijo que había metido la pata, y pidió perdón por molestarnos. No entendí nada…" Y giro al verlo y el solo sonríe nervioso.

"¿Tu sabes algo verdad?" Pregunto seria

"Este, si, algo pero" El había quedado no decir nada del plan…

"Lo que sabes me lo vas a tener que decir ahora mismo" Demando Sakura mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cadera.

"Sakura te lo voy a contar, pero tendrás que morir con este secreto, o sino el dobe me matara a mi"

"Deja de drama y dime"

"La historia es larga pero te la voy hacer corta, veraz…"-

-

Y con eso Sasuke le empezó a contar desde el principio, de la radio, del concurso, y le contó del favor, pero le explico que no lo hizo por que el se lo pidió si no por que tal vez necesitaba valentía y ese favor se la dio. Y por lo que Sakura había dicho de Naruto, cree que todo salio mal. Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura un parecía no absorber toda la información ya que se había quedado congelada sin mostrar signos de vida.-

-

"¿Sakura?" Pregunto el por cuarta vez

"NO TE PUEDO CREER" Grito ella

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto el

"NO TE PUEDO CREER" Volvió a decir ella

"Si ya me dijiste"

"No, no ¡no te puedo creer que Naruto sea el locutor! ¡Después que martirizo a Hinata por escuchar el programa! ¡Ademas no me lo dijo! No te puedo creer" Dijo otra vez y empezó a reír, ya que le parecía gracioso que el seco y mal humorado de Naruto fuera quien derretía el corazón de toda mujer de Konoha.

"Las chicas se van a morir cuando les cuente" Agrego entre risas…

"Pero Sakura, tu prometiste no decir nada" Dijo el medio triste

"jaja no te preocupes, estaba bromeando, la verdad no les iba a decir, solo que me sorprendió eso es todo." Respondió mientras volvía en si.

"Ahora volviendo a lo de Hinata…. Sabes creo que el plan de Naruto salio mal, por que conociendo a Hinata-chan, ella no iría a un lugar o haría algo por resentimiento, es mas diría que debe de estar muy mal en estos momentos" Dijo Sakura.

"Es verdad, aunque creo que esto se va a solucionar, conociendo al dobe, la va a buscar y van arreglar todo, por que esos dos se aman tanto y se ve que todavía no han dado cuenta." Agrego Sasuke.

"Eso espero" Dijo Sakura un poco desanimada, no solo por que su amiga estaba en un mal momento, pero confiaba que aquello tenia solución, solo que estaba triste por que aquel beso que siempre soñó se hecho a perder.

"No te pongas así" Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su mentón con dulzura y se fue acercando. Y con una voz seductora que siempre derretía a Sakura dijo

"No creas que por una llamada telefónica nuestro beso no existirá" Y sin mas palabras, tomando por sorpresa a la extrovertida de Sakura, empieza a rozar sus labios con ternura, haciendo que por cada respiro el beso se intensifique dejando que el amor los empalagara de aquel deseo guardado por tanto tiempo. (y con esto espero que no me maten!)

-

-

-

-

El rubio, en la oscuridad de la noche y en pasos veloces, recorría las calles en busca de su princesa. Su mente iba mas rápido que sus pasos, trataba de pensar donde podría estar, pero todo le venia a la mente al mismo tiempo logrando que todo sea un revoltijo de ideas sin conclusión.

En minutos llego a la casa de Hinata, todas las luces estaban muertas pero aun así toco unas cien veces el timbre más una extra y nada. Se fue por el balcón y sin importar lo que pasara subió por el hasta el cuarto de Hinata. Primero golpeo la ventana… no hubo respuesta, y cautelosamente se introdujo al cuarto pero no se podía ver nada. Saco su celular y lo abrió para que la luz del mismo le diera la visibilidad que no tenia. Giro por todo el cuarto y nada, ella no estaba allí.

Antes de irse se acerco a la cama de Hinata y se sentó en ella. Abrió su saco y tomo una de las rosas que tenia para ella, pero sin darse cuenta dejo caer su teléfono sobre su cama. Tomo la almohada y beso la rosa para luego ubicarla bajo de ella, su tacto no fue indiferente a la húmeda almohada y supo que la hizo llorar y otra espina se clavaba en su corazón.

"¿Dónde estas princesa?" Pregunto en voz baja. En ese momento se empezó a escuchar ruido en la casa, y pudo distinguir la voz de la hermana de Hinata que la llamaba mientras subía las escaleras pero ya era tarde no tenia tiempo de salir del cuarto.

-

-

-

-

"Hinata"

"Oye cabeza de chorlito ya llegamos" Grito al abrir la puerta.

Luego una persona se para junto a Hanabi y dice.

"Se ve que Hinata no esta, bajemos para comer algo rápido" Dijo dulcemente la mama mientras tomaba a su hija por los hombros para alejarlo del cuarto y ella se quedo unos segundos atrás.

Espero que Hanabi se alejara lo suficiente, con las luces aun apagada y antes de cerrar por completo la puerta dijo.

"Haré de cuenta que no lo vi… solo le diré que para que mi hija lo perdone por lo que vaya a saber que hizo UD., tendrá que dejar que su corazón hable." Y sin mas Hana (no se el nombre de la mamá de Hinata asi que…) cerro la puerta.

Naruto no podía creer como Hana sabia que el estaba bajo la cama de ella, pero tal vez esas son cosas que las madres pueden saber. Pero en fin, Hana dijo algo que tenia que tenia que tomar en cuenta. Salio del cuarto de su damisela y se volvió a escabullir entre las calles buscando rastros de algún aroma…

-

-

La morena solo dejaba que el frió de la noche refrescara su piel quemada por las lagrimas…

Dejo que su mente recordara el momento en ella lo había empezado a mirar con otros ojos a aquel rubio. Reía al recordar cada episodio, cada pelea y aquello que le había dicho su amiga tenia sentido, solo a ella le peleaba, solo a ella el le regalaba una sonrisa, solo a ella le daba el sonido de su voz y solo el lograba que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

Toco sus labios al recordar su primer beso, beso robado por aquel ladrón, el mismo que se robo su corazón. Quien diría que aquel beso seria sabor a chocolate.

Llego al mismo lugar que unas noches atrás y solo se sentó a contemplar la luna que brillaba con intensidad, tal vez la luz de la luna traiga el remedio para el dolor de su corazón y el abrigo que su alma siente.

-

--

-

-

-

Naruto corrió hasta la floreria, "_Tal vez ella este ahí_" Pensó.

Con fuerzas sobre humanas llego corriendo y toco la puerta.

Ino escucho pasos acelerados y sin pensarlo tomo la escoba. Se acerco a la puerta, ya que sabía que si era un ladrón por allí entraría. Y al escuchar la puerta tocar, la abrió en un pestañar y tiro es escobajazo.

Después de ver al rubio tirado en el piso, por suerte no estaba inconsciente dice

"¿Naruto?"

"Estas loca Ino, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarme un escobazo?" Pregunto el adolorido Naruto.

"Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que como siempre escucho corridas en la florería y tocan la puerta a la mitad de la noche, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pegar un escobazo a quien tocaba la puerta" Dijo sarcásticamente.

A el no le importo lo que decía, ni ya le dolía el golpe solo quería saber una sola cosa.

"¿Hinata esta contigo?" Pregunto sin esperar.

Ino lo miro detenidamente y dijo…

"Ella no esta aquí, espero que no le hayas hecho nada Naruto, por que te juro por mis antepasados que te haré vivir el infierno"-pauso- "¿Qué le hiciste?" Demando.

"Si la ves dile que me llame, dile que la estoy buscando, que necesito hablar con ella" No respondió ni espero mas y salio corriendo de allí. Mientras corria de nuevo buscando a Hinata, dejo marcado las lagrimas de su error, un error que podría apagar la única luz que brillaba entre la oscuridad y la soledad que había en su vida.

Tropezó con sus mismos pies cayendo los últimos escalones de la escalera, tirado golpeo el pavimento por su estupidez y dejo una vez más que las lágrimas se congelaran en sus mejillas…

"Hinata-chan, por favor necesito encontrarte" Busco su celular para poder marcar una vez mas su numero y se dio cuenta que no lo tenia.

"Desde cuando te volviste tan idiota" Se dijo a si mismo.

Con las fuerzas que no tenia se puso de pie, se le dificultaba caminar ya que se había torcido un tobillo. Quien lo viera en el estado que estaba, no lo reconocerían, el ahora parecia un hombre destrozado por la vida, sin esperanzas en el corazón y lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas que no seco, acaso… ¿Había algo de malo, que un hombre llorara por amor?

No podía marcharse a casa, tenia que encontrarla y explicarle todo, pero ¿Donde la encontraría?… ¿Dónde?

Decidió ir al mismo lugar donde llevo a Hinata unas noches atrás, se sentaría y pensaría donde podría estar y en la manera que le pediría perdón. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo… sus ojos la encontraron sentada allí, en el mismo lugar que hace unas noches atrás.

El corazón le salio del cuerpo y el alma lo obligaba a caminar derecho, olvidando el dolor que sentía. Acomodo su vestimenta y arreglo como pudo su cabellera y se acerco silenciosamente. Le dio un paro a su paso al ver que ella se levantaba y se acercaba al barandal para poder ver el reflejo de la luna en la laguna.

-

-

-

La noche estaba clara, y la luna brillaba con intensidad. La inquietud y la soledad la obligo acercarse a la laguna. Se apoyo en el barandal, observo la luna unos momentos y luego cerro sus ojos dejando que la brisa la envolviera.

-

-

-

Solo estaba a un paso…

Dejo sus brazos rodearan la cintura de su princesa y apoyo su cuerpo contra ella y recargo su rostro sobre sus hombros.

-

-

-

Pudo sentir como unos brazos fuertes y firmes se apoderaban de su cuerpo, tenia pensado gritar pero reconoció su aroma al instante. En un segundo pudo sentir el calor que su cuerpo produjo al chocar contra el cuerpo de ella, y su respirar rozaba su cabellera haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, en ese momento ella supo que lo había perdonando, pero esperaría por sus palabras.

-

-

-

-

Dejo que su perfume lo inspirara, ubicando sus labios cerca de su oído y empezó a decir...

_**Clavas tu mirada volviendo esta infiero de soledad**_

_**en momentos llenos de recuerdos de amor. **_

_**Dejas que tus labios se apoderen de lo único**_

_**que poseo, de lo único que tengo, de lo único**_

_**que mi piel pide mas a gritos, te apoderas del amor. **_

_**No quites tu mirada y abrígame el alma. **_

_**Esta noche puedo ver la luna reflejada **_

_**en tu mirada, y tengo sed de ti y de tu alma. **_

_**Recorre con la seda de tu piel, el deseo**_

_**de ver tu rostro al amanecer.**_

_**-**_

El calor que salía de sus labios acariciaba su cuello logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera a tal simple contacto. Su corazón podía sentir el amor que había escondido en aquellas palabras.-

-

_**Detén el tiempo bajo el hechizo de tus palabras,**_

_**y no permitas que la realidad disuelva tu perfume. **_

_**Encierra el destino en tu corazón dejando caer **_

_**la llave en este amor que no podemos comprender.**_

_**Y vivámoslo sin miedo creer otra vez.-**_

_**-**_

En cada palabra que pronunciaba… la tomaba con mas firmeza dejando que sus cuerpos sintieran la silueta del otro, logrando que el frió se desvaneciera a su alrededor.-

-

_**Solo dos veces te bese pero mil veces caí a tus pies, **_

_**déjame probar de tu miel, calma esta sed por ti. **_

_**Olvida tus labios sabor a chocolate, sobre mi piel **_

_**y embriagame con tu calor. **_

_**(MJ Gatica 2008)**_

Y en las últimas palabras lentamente hizo que girara mientras colocaba los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello.

Después de tantas caídas, y sustos, después de tantas lágrimas y reproches allí estaban. El la abrazaba por la cintura y ella se apoderaba de su cuello. El acerco bajo su rostro y choco sutilmente sus frentes dejando sus labios a centímetros de distancia, centímetros que era toda una tortura.

"Sabes… mi vida era solo una rutina y sin emociones, pero todo eso cambio el día en que tu llegaste. En las noches, mi consuelo era soñarte, y esperar que el sol volviera a salir para ver tu hermosa sonrisa. Si, tu sonrisa y tu dulzura me hechizaron, y tu rostro al enojarte me enamoro y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí amarte aunque fuera en silencio. Aquellas peleas fue la única manera en que me animaba acercarme a ti, y después de tanto… mira donde estamos… Si tuviera oportunidad de volver al tiempo…. No cambiaria nada, absolutamente nada, por que gracias a eso descubrí cosas que ni yo conocía de mi, y todo es gracias a ti, mi TsukiHime"

Hinata al escuchar su apodo, el que había usado para la radio le hizo despertar...

'Pero recién ahora, su voz era similar a la de el, la del locutor… y sabe mi apodo… ¿será el? No no puede ser el…' Pensó, pero tenía que preguntarle…

"Naruto-kun ¿Tu eres el locu..." Y no pudo preguntar mas… sus labios fueron sellados.

Naruto observo como Hinata se sorprendía a la última palabra, los labios de ella reabrieron para hacer la pregunta, ese era el momento. La sujeto dulcemente y la aprisiono con su brazo izquierdo mientras con su mano derecha tomaba su mejilla. Sin dejar que el tiempo corriera, capturo sus labios con ternura. Dejo que el amor los guiara entre la suavidad de sus labios y el tiempo se detuvo entre sus respiraciones agitadas. Recorrieron cada centímetro… cada contorno… nada quedo al descuidado.

Hinata sentía que su cuerpo ya no le partencia, ni siquiera su alma le quedaba, ese beso, a pesar de no ser el primero le había vuelto a robar el alma… ya había dejado su corazón en sus manos.

Allí bajo la luz de la luna y el dulce sabor a chocolate que en sus labios aun saborizaban… dejaron que sus sentimientos los embriagara de amor.

-

-

-

***FIN***

* * *

**Buuuuuaaaa!!!!! Fin...pero no se me desesperen...HAY EPILOGO!!!! espero que les haya gustado!!!!! y perdon por tardarme!!!! es que el colegio...uffff por suerte terminaron los examenes....**

**quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron coments...62!!!!! estoy muy feliz!!!!**

**ya saben gente...muchos reviews....y nuevo cap!!!!!**

**los quiero!!!!**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-

-

-

"Ino pásame el ultimo pedazo de pastel de chocolate"

"Hinata-chan… vas a explotar ya te has comido 3 porciones" Respondió Ino…

"Tengo antojo… pásamelo si… no me puedo levantar" Suplico Hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Si… si como no… Antojo y otro antojo… has usado eso solo como excusa para comerte todo en estos 8 meses y medio" Agrego Ino…

"Que mala eres… Aunque Kushina y Minato aun esten en mi pancita ellos te pueden escuchar y saben de tus torturas hacia a mi" Dijo Hinata con cierta picardía, ya sabia por donde atacar a su amiga Ino… por que a pesar que siempre la retaba, ella y Sakura eran las que mas cuidaban de su pancita y estaban pendiente a todo…después de todo ellas serian las madrinas...-

-

"Bueno, bueno… ya no sigas… toma la porción de pastel" Dijo Ino, ya había perdido…

"Cambiando de tema… te juro que no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo y ya estés casada y con esa tremenda barriga Hinata" Dijo con ternura Ten-Ten mientras sobaba la pancita de Hinata....

"Ni yo lo puedo creer aun… aun recuerdo aquella noche como si hubiera sido ayer…" Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios…

"La verdad esa fue una noche de locos" Dijo Ino recordando como le dio con un escoba a la cabeza del pobre de Naruto…

"Pero saben… no termino ahí…." Dijo Hinata con picardía y continúo

"Por empezar… cuando me di cuenta que Naruto era aquel dichoso locutor se me paro la sangre… es que también ¿Cómo lo iba a saber? Ya que el cuando esta al aire deja su voz sensual… y cuando nos peleábamos su voz era otra…."

"Si quien lo iba a imaginar ¿no?" Agrego Temari

"Con esa voz tan sexy…mmm todavía me derrite" Dijo Hinata mientras ubicaba sus manos bajo su mentón mientras sus ojos brillaban de admiración

"Ya... ya sabemos Hinata… ve al punto que paso después" Dijo la impaciente de Ten-Ten

"Ayyy que poco románticas… si estuviera Sakura aquí ella si me comprendería" Dijo con un puchero la morocha.

"Hay vamos otra vez…. Dale Hina-chan… ¿Que paso después?"

"Bueno después que me dejo en casa literalmente"

"¿Qué quieres decir con "literalmente"?" Pregunto Temari…

"Es que en vez de dejarme por la puerta como haría cualquier novio normal, me subió por el balcón y me dijo que ya para la próxima daría la cara a mi padre…" Dijo ella entre risas al recordar el rostro de pánico de aquel hombre.

"Y es entendible, conociendo a tu papa de seguro lo mataba antes de decir una palabra" Agrego Temari…

"Ya después que se fue y me puse a bailar por todo el cuarto, cuando fui a tomar la almohada para que me acompañara en el baile... encontré una rosa"

"¿¿Una rosa??" Preguntaron Ten-Ten, Ino y Temari...

"Si... al principio no sabia por que estaba allí ni quien lo dejo...pero después lo descubrí" Dijo Hinata mientras comía otro pedazo de pastel...

"¿Y quien fue?" Pregunto Ten-Ten

"¿Como supiste quien era?" Pregunto Ino-

-

-

"Cuando me recosté sobre la cama sentí algo duro sobre mi espalda y busque entre el cobertor y encontré el teléfono de nada mas ni nada menos que mi querido Naruto" Dijo con brillo en su mirada al recordar ese momento...

"¿Y en que momento Naruto estuvo en tu casa?"

"Pero la pregunta es... ¿Que estuvo haciendo en tu cuarto?

"Bueno yo creo que el fue cuando yo me había ido de la casa después de haber llorado, y la razón pues... creo que fue a encontrarme, me imagino que era para arreglar la macana que se mando"

"Y si es lo mas lógico"

"Si es verdad"

"Pero lo mejor aun no se lo he dicho"

"¿¿¿Que hay mas???"

"Si... ¿Adivinen que tenia Naruto en el teléfono?"

"Y números telefónicos" Dijo Ten-Ten...

"Con esa respuesta sonaste igualita a Sakura con sus conclusiones lógicas" Dijo Temari...

"¿Que es lo que tenia Hinata...?" Pregunto Ino...

"Me puse a revisarlo de pies a cabeza y en sus fotos tenia guardado como 20 fotos mías..."

"¿¿Que??"

"No te creo... ¿Enserio?"

"Sip... si fue así... y me pareció tan tierno que no le dije nada que las había visto... por que sabia que le daría pena...ósea me hice que no había visto el celular y punto. Al otro día vino el y me pregunto si lo había visto y me hice la tonta. Le dije que lo fuera a buscar al cuarto, pero yo ya lo había puesto como por debajo de la cama" Dijo ella con una sonrisa...

"Que loca Hinata" Dijo Ten-Ten

"Bueno lo tenia que hacer por que se que le daría un poco de vergüenza." Agrego la morocha

"Y si...conociéndolo si... seguro que se moría de la vergüenza"-

-

-

"¿Quien se moriría de la vergüenza?" Salio una voz ajena poniendo de alto a la conversación...

Ino lo miro y dibujo un enojo ficticio en su mirada para disimular y dijo...

"Tu... ¿Te parecen que estas son horas de llegar?" Dijo Ino mientras miraba su reloj, el cual indicaba que había llegado solo 5 minutos tardes.

"UY UY... Disculpen... es que había trafico...pero ahora no habrá nadie quien me detenga para besar a mi hermosa esposa..." y al decir eso se acerco a la morocha que terminaba de saborear otro bocado de pastel de chocolate...

-

-

-

-

Se acerca con una sonrisa picara y tierna... Toma su rostro entre sus manos y la besa sutilmente haciendo sonrojar a las espectadoras. Al terminar de besarla se saborea los labios y dice....--

-

"El sabor a chocolate y tus besos me llevan al cielo" Dijo con aquella voz de locutor sensual y pícaro logrando sonrojar a Hinata...(a que este Naruto es romantico o que!!!!)

"Hola Naruto-kun como estas?" Dijo la morocha...

"Hola Naruto" Dijeron las rubias y Ten-Ten...

"Hola chicas... Ino..." Dijo mientras la miraba una a una y asentaba con la vista el saludo a Ino...sabia que con ella tenia que andar derechito... aquel escobajo años atrás y aquella amenaza no se olvidaron nunca.

"Estoy muerto...fue un día súper largo en el trabajo pero llego Sakura-chan y ya pude escapar" Dijo Naruto mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y apoyaba todo su espalda sobre el la silla.

"Creo que fue buena idea de sacar al aire un programa donde ella lo condujera" Dijo Temari...

"Y mas aparte con lo que le gusta hablar... le viene espectacular" Dijo Ino...

"Ja Ja... si es verdad...pero también fue a petición de los oyentes... acaso no se acuerdan también de la propaganda que se dio en aquel concurso"

"Como habremos de olvidarlo" Dijo Temari...

"La verdad vino muy bien, mas aparte relleno el espacio que deje cuando nos casamos y nos fuimos de luna de miel" Agrego el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa

"Que por cierto... Hinata me dijo Sakura que mañana te quería llevar a comprar ropa para la bebe a una tienda nueva que abrieron en la Ola"

"Mmm ¿No crees que será muy lejos para mi?" Pregunto Hinata a Temari...

"La verdad no... si hacen paradas constantes para que estés tranquila... yo digo que todo esta bien, pero ya que me hicieron acordar... pasado mañana tienes que venir al consultorio para hacerte el ultimo ultrasonido" Dijo Temari mientras seguía tomando su te, después de todo ella, a pesar de estar en el ultimo año de la carrera de pediatra, Hinata le había rogado a Temari que fuera ella quien se encargara del embarazo, después de todo ella era una de sus mejores amigas y confiaba en la capacitación de ella. Y con el permiso de sus superiores no hubo problemas-

-

-

-

"No hay problema" Dijo Hinata y continuo…

"Si me permiten, voy un segundo al tocador" Dijo la chica…

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Pregunto Ino, como siempre tan protectora…

"No, esta bien Ino, solo voy a lavarme las manos que están un poco sucias con chocolate" Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras trataba de levantarse.

Ya logrado, se quedo inmóvil solo se escucho el ruido de una cascada chocando contra la baldosa. Todos se quedaron paralizados…. Hasta que Ino grito….

-

-

-

"OH DIOS…. OH DIOS… HINATA ROMPISTE BOLSA" Dijo ella mientras se paraba ya para salir corriendo, pero vio al marido aun estupefacto ante tal situación… Hinata estaba igual no sabia que hacer…

"¡TU! ¡PARATE Y VE A BUSCAR LA CAMIONETA!" Ino le grito a Naruto, no es que lo quería gritar, pero la situación requería de gritos y mandatos en el cual Ino era toda una experta.

Naruto no dijo nada y salio corriendo a buscar el carro….-

-

-

"Ya tranquilícense, todo esta bien, solo rompió la bolsa. No se pongan nerviosos que van a poner a Hinata de igual manera y ella tiene que estar tranquila" Le dijo Temari al resto de las amigas.

"Ten-Ten, avísales a Hana y a Hiashi que vamos para el hospital."

"Llamar, avisar, hospital, OK, ahora mismo" Dijo la inquieta de Ten-Ten mientras buscaba el celular en su bolso toda nerviosa.

"Ino, tu ayúdame a llevar a Hinata hasta la puerta"

"Hinata, tu quédate tranquila… todo esta bien. Dentro de poco veras a tus bebes" Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro que expresaba miedo.

"Gracias Temari, gracias chicas"-

-

Así llevaron a Hinata a la entrada para encontrar a un Naruto transformado por la emoción del momento.-

-

"Ya Naruto vamos, arranca" Dijo Hinata, ya se había empezado a transformar también por los dolores de las contracciones.

"Si princesa, ahora vamos… Tu respira… uno… dos… tres… afuera… uno… dos… tres afuera" Empezó a respirar el tratando de recordarle a Hinata como tenia que respirar a la hora del parto, ya que habían ido juntos a la clase de futuros papas…

Hinata ya estaba hecha una fiera…

"Mira donde manejas, y deja el respiro que lo haga yo" "Es tu culpa, tu culpa… que yo este así… Te odio Naruto Te odio" Gritaba Hinata por los dolores… ella la verdad no sentía nada de lo que decía, pero el dolor, el miedo y las ansias la hacían decir tonteras.-

-

"No soporto el dolor, ¡¡¡¡matenme, manteme!!!!"(o.O)

Menos mal, que hace un tiempo atrás, Ino le había dicho a Naruto que las mujeres embarazadas suelen cambiar de humor y se ponen como unas bestias a la hora de parir, y que tal vez podían llegar a decir cosas sin sentido, pero que no se lo tomara a pecho por que es solo el momento. Al recordar aquella conversación Naruto solo respiro profundo y se quedo tranquilo, sabía que su princesa estaba pasando por algo que el nunca de los nunca podría entender.

-

-

-Naruto manejaba a toda velocidad, se comía todos los posos de la calle haciendo que la camioneta saltara.

"¡ACASO QUIERAS QUE MUERA ANTES DE PARIR! ¡MANEJA BIEN!" Grito Hinata mientras con fuerzas sobre humanas se sentó para gritarle al odio al pobrecito de Naruto que trataba de llegar lo mas rápido al hospital. (se imaginan a Hinata asi?)

"Hinata tranquilízate y continua con la respiración" Dijo Temari mientras ayudaba la ponerse cómoda otra vez… Los gritos que dejaba Hinata escapar parecían como el de una tortura sin compasión.

"Ya estamos llegando" Dijo Naruto…

-

-

-

Naruto se baja como loco enfurecido de la camioneta y entra a la sala de emergencias y grita…

"DOCTORES, UNA CAMILLA, mi esposa esta con contracciones…" Grito el rubio corriendo hacia la enfermera que estaba en la ventanilla.

En un segundo salieron los paramédicos llevando una camilla hacia la camioneta. Hinata ya estaba afuera tratando de caminar, al instante la subieron a la camilla y la ingresaron al hospital. De tras de ellas esposo y amigas la seguían como locos en procesión.

"Solo el esposo puede entrar" Dijo una enfermera…

"Soy yo… pero Temari es la doctora de Hinata, quien va a hacer el parto" Dijo Naruto a las apuradas. La enfermera la miro, la reconoció y con una sonrisa les abrió paso.

"Hinata tranquila, respira y suerte. Los estaremos esperando" Grito Ino que estaba junto a Ten-Ten. Ya los tres habían cruzado aquella puerta y solo les tocaba esperar.

"Ten-Ten llama a Sakura y avísale que Hinata-chan ya esta proceso de parto" Dijo Ino…

Ten-Ten no espera y sale de la sala de emergencias y marca el número de Sakura, pero esta ocupado. Llama a la radio pero le dijeron que estaba al aire que esperara, dos minutos mas tarde.

-

-

-

"Hola, Ten-Ten ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto preocupada Sakura ya que sus amigas no la llaman al trabajo a no ser que sea por algo urgente.

"HINATA" Grito Ten-Ten…

"¿Qué paso con ella?" Pregunto

"Esta por tener… vente…pero vente ya al hospital donde trabaja Temari, estamos en la sala de espera de emergencias"

"OK cierro el programa y voy para allá"

-

-

-

"_Son las 5:10 en esta tarde de verano" _

_"Ya estamos de regreso"_ Siguió hablando la voz.

-

Y una melodía empezó a tocar…

_"Mis queridas y queridos oyentes se que estamos a full con el tema de hoy día "Amor… todo o nada" pero tendremos que dejarlo de un lado por unos minutos."_ Y se escucho un silencio.

_"Tengo una noticia que darles… es un noticia hermosa y bella…pero se que lamentablemente romperá muchos de sus corazones."_

Los tambores se escuchaban de fondo…

_"Primero que nada, gracias a el, pude tener este espacio por Uds. y para Uds. Si no hubiera sido por sus pedidos, nunca hubiera existido el programa "Dra. Amor" y yo nunca me hubiera convertido en conductora…. _

_Ya no la hago de suspenso…pero mi gran amigo y colega….el hombre que ha derretido sus corazones noche a noche en estos años pero solo una logro conquistar del el.... ¡Va a ser papa!"_ Se escuchaba la alegría de Sakura al dar la noticia.

"_Por lo tanto, lamentablemente vamos a tener que terminar el programa de hoy, y lo seguiremos mañana. Se que Uds. entenderán y por lo tanto les doy las gracias de ante mano…"_

"_Que pasen una hermosa tarde y una romántica noche, quien los quiere mucho… Su Dr. Amor…"_

Y así concluyo en programa y sin mas esperar salio de la emisora como diablo… y como por arte de magia llego al hospital en 10 minutos.

-

-

-

"wow frentona llegaste volando" Dijo Ino a ver a la chica casi sin oxigeno…

"Agua… oxigeno… y otro par de piernas" Logro decir la pelirosa mientras se tiraba a una silla y casi sin aire por que había corrido desde el estacionamiento y ya no podía mas.

"Que exagerada Sakura" Dijo Ten-Ten con una sonrisa….

Sakura ya se había tranquilizado ya parecía normal… a pesar que todos pensaban que no lo era…

"Jeje… ya sabes como soy…pero díganme como esta Hinata y los bebes, y mi ahijadito, le paso algo" Dijo Sakura...

"Tranquilizate frentona. La verdad no sabemos mucho, por que te llamamos apenas llegamos y de eso solo pasaron ya 15 minutos" Dijo Ino mientras miraba su reloj.

-

-

-

-

Dentro de la sala de parto, Hinata ya estaba sobre la camilla y a su lado el hombre que daba su vida por ella.

"OK, Hinata-chan ahora necesito que lleves a cabo las respiración y pujes" Dijo Temari mientras estaba frente a Hinata observando cada movimiento.

Hinata empezaba con los respiros, todo el cuerpo adolorido, sentía que se estaba dividiendo y lagrimas empezaron a rozar por sus mejillas.

"Naruto-kun perdona por lo que te dije hace un rato, perdóname…" Dijo entre lágrimas y gritos…

Naruto solo tomo su mano y la sostuvo con más fuerza, de una fiera paso a ser un cachorrito y sonrió al ver que tan complejas son las mujeres…

-

"Mi amor no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo tendría que darte las gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo"

"AAHHHHGGGG"

"Hinata…. UNO DOS TRES… PUJA"

"AHHHHGGGG"

"UNO DOS TRES… PUJA"

"AHHHHGGGUUUU"

"Hinata el ultimo, ya esta aquí el primero… uno mas UNO DOS TRES PUJA"

"AHHHHGGGG" Despues de eso Hinata y empezó a escuchar el llanto de su bebe mientras su cuerpo caía sobre la camilla.

"Vamos Hinata que falta Kushina…uno mas, vamos…UNO DOS TRES…PUJA"

"AAAAAHHHH" Dio el ultimo grito Hinata y empezó a escuchar el llanto de sus bebes mientras su cuerpo caía rendido sobre la camilla de nuevo y sus ojos se cerraban.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Esta linda niña quien nació de noche quieren que la lleven a pasear en coche, esta linda niña que nació de día quiere que la lleven a pasear en tranvía" Escucho Hinata a lo lejos la voz de un hombre que no podía reconocer aun…

Sus sentidos empezaron a llegar uno a uno, su olfato empezó a distinguir el olor a desinfectante y sus manos sentían las gruesas sabanas que la cubrían. Sus ojos empezaron hacer presión y sentía su boca seca. Lentamente empezó abrir los ojos, pero la fuerte luz del cuarto impedía que viera con claridad.

Escucho que aquella voz que aun por el cansancio no reconocía se volvía muda, levanto sus manos y las llevo hasta sus ojos para evitar que aquella fuerte luz la siguiera cegando.

La sombra que aparecía lentamente permitió que viera que ella estaba sobre la cama de un hospital y en la mesa que esta al frente estaba llena de flores, globos y peluches. En ese momento iba acariciar su pancita y la realidad le cayó de repente al recordar lo último que vivió antes de volver a despertar.

En ese momento el miedo que empezaba a tener fue substituido por unos fuertes y calidos brazos, que se enredaban sobre su cuerpo. Su aroma calmo su corazón y solo sonrió al saber que todo estaba bien. Se aferro a ese abrazo con fuerza y alegría por que el amor que ellos compartían se hizo más grande por la llegada de unos angelitos.

El se separo de ella, sabia que moría por tenerlos en sus brazos. Ella vio como el se daba vuelta hacia dos cunitas que su cuerpo cubría. Ya no podía esperar mas para verlos, y a pesar que las palabras de sus labios callaban, ese amor ya sabía lo que sus corazones hablaban.

"Kushina, Minato quiero presentarles a la mujer mas hermosa… la primera que robo mi corazón, pero saben… les digo un secretito, ella no fue la única…"Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba mas a Hinata que miraba como su Naruto-kun hablaba tan tiernamente con sus hijitos.

"Ella no fue la única, por que los que me volvieron a robar el corazón son ustedes mis pequeños- Pauso y les dio a cada uno un besito en su frente- Ella se llama Hinata y es su mamá" Dijo mientras posaba a los hermosos bebes sobre los brazos de Hinata….

Los bebitos y Hinata se miraron sin pestañar por unos segundos cual pareció eterno, los ojos de la mujer se paseaban entre sus dos hijos, fue como si se estuvieran mirando mas allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver y se enamoraron uno del otro, un amor de madre e hijo que solo ellos conocieron en ese momento. Hinata podía reconocer que sacaron el color de sus ojos zafiro a su papa al igual que sus pequeñas marquitas en las mejillas en el caso de Minato. Eso si, sus ojos son un poco mas claros, casi blancos, eso lo obtuvieron de ella, y sus finos labios también. La pequeña tenia los cabellos negros con toques azules y su hermanito mayor los tenia rubios como su padre. Eran la perfecta combinación de ellos dos.-

-

-

El rubio observo como los amores de su vida se conocían frente a frente por primera vez… después de todo se llevaban conociendo por casi nueve meses. El ya no podía pedir más a la vida de lo que ya le había dado…-

-

-

"Eres hermosa mi pequeña… no sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos. Y a ti también mi corazón, puedo ver que seras igual de guapo que tu padre" Dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño mientras que su hermanita le sujetaba la otra mano a su madre.

"Gracias Naruto-kun por este regalo" Dijo al mirar a su esposo que estaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo" Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a los dueños de cada latido de su corazón.

"Gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo" Dijo ella mientras lo miraba tiernamente.-

-

-

Naruto saco un pequeño paquetito de su bolsillo.

"Cierra tus ojos por un segundo" Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella los cerró al instante y el ruido como de un plástico se escucho.

"Abre tus labios" Agrego el.

"¿Para que?" Pregunto confusa Hinata

"Solo hazlo" Respondió el Naruto

Se acerco a ella lentamente y no podía evitar volver a enamorarse de ella una y otra vez. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y deposito en ella el beso mas delicioso y lleno de amor que se pudieron haber dado… después de todo era a Sabor a Chocolate.-

-

-

- Ahora si....

***FIN***

* * *

**BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! fin!!! termino!!!! no lo puedo creer...espero que les haya gustado el final!!! quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia...ustedes son mi fuerza!!! los quiero mucho!!!**

**Tambien quiero invitarles a que pasen por mi nueva historia "Dobla Vida" es tambien una adaptación pero esta ves un sasu-saku...pero obvio que tambien hay naru-hina... aqui les paso el link **

**www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5201950 / 1 / Doble _ Vida**

**porfa pasen y denme su opinión!!!**

**espero que les haya gustado el final de "Sabor a Chocolate"...los quiero!!!  
**


End file.
